Rose Colored Glasses
by glamour02
Summary: AU story about Fitzgerald Grant and Rick Grimes. The story takes place in Texas. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a new story I've been thinking of writing about two of my favorite leading men - Fitzgerald Grant and Rick Grimes (with a mixture of Olivia and Michonne). It takes place in Texas and will be told from several different POV's. The topics may be heavy at times so read at your own risk. I'm not sure how often I will update yet...please bare with me lol. I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to read :)_

 _Rose Colored Glasses_

 _Chapter 1: Grimes vs Grant_

Fitz waited impatiently for his brother to arrive. His schedule was busy and there was a deadline he was trying to meet before leaving on his trip tomorrow. He checked the large clock on the wall and was about to phone and check his ETA when his brother finally came in. He was dressed in full uniform and didn't apologizing for being late.

"I've got a shit load of paperwork to get through, you ass. I've been waiting for nearly an hour!"

Rick smirked at the over zealous comment and sat behind his desk, slightly adjusting his gun so it was out of the way.

"I had a last minute stop I needed to make- domestic violence dispute. It wasn't far from here."

His words froze Fitz and he immediately dropped the tough guy act, instead waiting for him to explain why he asked him to make a special trip in person.

Rick took his time, looking around his desk until he found the folder he was searching for. He glanced through it briefly before handing it Fitz. There was no expression on his brothers face and after a few seconds passed he finally opened it to look inside.

Fitz read through the documents and within seconds everything made sense. This was about their father...the man only one of them cared to claim.

"He made bail yesterday. I thought you should know."

"A simple phone call would've been sufficient."

Fitz was clipped and meant every word. There was no reason for him to make a special trip like this. He was used to his father being in and out of jail these days. Nothing was different about this time. _Nothing_.

He stood, not waiting for a reply and tossed the folder back on his brothers folder. Rick remained quiet although there was so much that needed to be said. It pained him to see the distance it was causing and no matter what he seemed to do, Fitz simply wouldn't accept the olive branch be continued to try and extend.

"I'm keeping tabs on him. Beaumont PD has my number. He's gonna get himself killed or God forbid, kill someone else."

Fitz placed his hands inside his pockets and stared at the floor unable to argue with his brother. It was true. Their father was a full blown alcoholic spiraling out of control. They unfortunately knew how these things ended...jail or death was typically the outcome.

"I leave for Grapevine tomorrow to visit Catherine."

Rick watched his brother's eyes gloss over at the mention of their mother. He had legally taken her last name when he was 17 years old and never looked back. They have been Grimes vs Grant ever since and in many ways it was the beginning of the end of their unstable relationship.

"I know. We spoke this morning."

Fitz should've figured as much and didn't wait around for any more chit chat. He opened the door to his brothers office and stepped out when he spoke again, stopping him in place.

"She has a new nurse checking on her periodically...so be a gentleman and don't scare her away. Mom is quite pleased with her so far. We met a few weeks ago. I want her to work out."

Fitz rolled his eyes at the comment but chose not to engage in his brothers ridiculous statement. Rick was constantly judging him when it came to women and Fitz could honestly care less what his brother thought of his love life.

He watched as Fitz closed the door and it wasn't long before Rick resumed his day, getting caught up on his own fair share of paperwork. It wasn't long when his door opened and Michonne walked in, no doubt checking on him.

"I ran into Fitz just now. Did you show him the file?"

Rick leaned back in his chair and smiled, grateful for the distraction. Michonne looked more tired than usual and he knew her overtime was eventually beginning to catch up with her.

"I did. And it didn't matter. You know how he is."

Michonne stared at him for a brief moment and he could see the concern all over her face.

It was no secret to anyone on the force old man Grimes was a ticking time bomb waiting to implode. Ever since their mother filed for divorce his world had been turned upside down. Her recent battle with cancer took a toll on their marriage and now that she was in full remission her first order of business was giving their dad his official walking papers.

When the divorce became final, Harold allowed alcohol to take control of his life. He went from being an occasional drinker to a full time drunk in a short period of time. His saving grace has been his son, Sherriff Rick Grimes, who made a real name for himself in Harris county. His father's latest arrest earned him an actual night's sleep in jail with the option of bail _only_ because the judge respected Rick a great deal and took pity on the old man.

"If you need anything, let me know. I'm pulling another all nighter tonight. We meeting at our usual tomorrow?"

Rick nodded at his long time friend and smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

The drive into Grapevine was depressing as memory after memory flashed vividly into Fitz's mind. He couldn't understand why his mother, Catherine didn't move. She knew he would have her living in the best area in Houston yet she insisted on staying put, living in a home filled with old ghosts and buried secrets.

It was just like her to do things her way...it never mattered how many people doted on her...she was as stubborn as they came and too set in her ways for living the "city" life.

The file Rick showed him yesterday embarrassed him more than anything. It was difficult watching your parent transform and switch roles. Both him and Rick became the parents while Harold acted like a spoiled teenager with a death wish.

He gave up on the notion of having normal parents years ago and took matters into his own hands when he turned the magic age of 17. He became his own legal guardian and saved up enough money to take his mother's maiden name... _Grant_. It was his way of letting both parents know he couldn't be controlled and the only way he could figuratively sever ties with his father.

The Grimes name, to him, represented everything Fitz was against. Yet his brother wore the name proudly- which was another reason they seemed to always be at odds.

When Fitz finally made his way down his parents street he saw the same 1984 Chevrolet station wagon his mother drove for the past 30 years. The site of it gave him anxiety and it was yet another reminder of how backward his mother's thinking seemed to be.

A sporty black Jetta was parked in the driveway and his brothers words entered his mind.

 _Don't scare her away._

He shook his head pushing the thought out of his head and pulled up next to the car. It had been over a month since he'd been home and he did look forward to visiting Catherine. Everyone was relieved when they got word she was cancer free. It had been a long year filled with grueling chemo and he looked forward to finally having his mother back.

Fitz didn't bother knocking and let himself right in. To his surprise the house smelled welcoming and he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. His mother was seated at the small table while a woman hovered over placing food onto her plate. They both turned at his presence and he locked into a stare with the large brown eyes ahead.

"Fitzgerald...I was expecting you much later. I'm glad to see you, Son."

"Hello, mother. I see I'm just in time for breakfast."

The woman serving his mother was quite petite...and strikingly beautiful. She smiled in his direction and approached him directly, holding her hand out to formally introduce herself.

"Hi, Fitzgerald...I'm Olivia Pope- your moms nurse. But I kinda help her in other ways." She paused, laughing and motioning to the stove. "I've heard so much about you."

Fitz shook the woman's hand and for the first time in his life grew tongue tied.

"Err...hello. Umm...call me, Fitz...please."

Fitz turned his attention to his mother and kissed her hello before taking the empty seat next to her. Olivia brought another plate and set it in front of Fitz without asking. Soon, it was covered with bacon and eggs and the smell alone made his stomach growl.

"I can do this myself," he sheepishly said, embarrassed a woman he didn't know was serving him.

"I'm happy to do it. How was your drive?"

Her words were kind and Fitz wasn't used to such hospitality. His mother had never been known for her culinary skills and he couldn't remember the last time he sat and ate a homecooked meal. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and looked at his mother who couldn't have been more content. She was smiling and looked quite well since the last time he visited. He didn't want to appear rude so he answered Olivia before inquiring about his mother's health.

"The drive was long. But I was glad to beat the rush hour. How are you, Catherine? You look well."

His mother laughed at her name being said and continued her bite almost as if she was thinking about a memory.

"My son calls me by my first name, Liv...have you ever witnessed such a thing?"

Catherine shook her head in contempt and Fitz blushed at his mother's blatant chastise. Olivia was busy about the kitchen and looked over her shoulder briefly but didn't reply. Fitz didn't have the balls to look her direction and waited until his mother was finish making her point.

"I've never felt better...Liv has been a God-send. She's single, aren't you, honey?"

It was Olivia's turn to blush and it didn't go unnoticed. She placed the now clean pots back into their proper location and walked over towards them with her hand on one hip.

"Alright, Ms. Cathy...stop trying to fix me up with everyone who stops by. I'm single by choice, remember? We've already talked about this."

Fitz's heart sank at the mention of " _single by choice_ " but didn't show it.

He could feels Olivia's eyes on him and when he finally returned the eye contact she shot him a playful wink. He suddenly found himself smiling and quickly looked away back towards his mother. She wore light pink scrubs and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Her skin was flawless, her lips, not to mention everything else, was shaped perfectly. He found everything about her intriguing and had absolutely no idea why. Catherine shook her head and patted Fitz's arm, lovingly pointing towards Olivia.

"This ones a fire cracker, Son...you're gonna _love_ her."

* * *

Sweet Eugene's coffee shop was a local favorite found in the heart of downtown Houston. It was 8:00 sharp when he arrived and just as he slid his hat off he spotted Michonne sitting in their usual spot in the back of the cafe.

"Morning, Sherriff," a waitress greeted, as he passed the front check out area.

He nodded and said hello, grabbing a newspaper from the counter on the way.

Michonne was soon to spot him and instantly reached for the coffee pot left on the table and poured him a cup.

"Do you ever sleep?" He inquired sliding into the booth across from her.

"Do you ever shave?"

Michonne's tone was sarcastic and made Rick smile. He self consciously grabbed his chin scratching the tip several times before grabbing his cup of coffee. Their banter was effortless and he appreciated when a woman could hold her own.

It didn't take them long to fall into their normal routine of recalling their day's events. They had been meeting for breakfast at Sweet Eugene's at least once a week for the past several years. They met when she transferred to the area and became instant friends. There were few people Rick trusted with his life and Michonne just happened to be one of them. Even though she made it clear she would never date a colleague, he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever make the exception.

Before he allowed his thoughts to get out of hand, he decided to mention his brothers trip home to Grapevine.

"Fitz left to see my Mom this morning."

Michonne set her cup down and thought for a few moments. He knew her well and had no doubt she was choosing her words wisely.

"Fitz and your mother alone and under the same roof..." She paused and made a funny face, narrowing her eyes. "Maybe I should contact the GPD and have them check on the farm."

Rick let out a laugh and Michonne smiled a wide grin.

"It shouldn't be that bad- lets just hope he doesn't start in on her about the land. That's my biggest concern."

"Do you think your parents are really over, Rick? I just can't believe two people who were married for over four decades-"

"My mom had every right to divorce him, Michie. _**Every. Right.**_ There's no excusing his behavior. She needed him most when she got sick."

" _Easy_...I know and I'm not disagreeing...I just don't believe he's the deadbeat Fitz claims he is."

"My brothers arrogant. Most lawyers are," Rick scoffingly replied. "But he has every right to disown him."

There was much truth to what Michonne was trying to explain but he didn't want to hear it. He never claimed his Dad was father of the year but the way he handled his mother's battle with cancer was unforgivable in his opinion.

"Yet you haven't." It was an honest observation.

Rick broke eye contact and took another sip of coffee. Harold Grimes was his father, plain and simple. His blood. He couldn't turn his back on him. He wouldn't. And everyone knew it, _especially_ Michonne.

"No, I haven't. But that doesn't make Fitz wrong. Can we stop talking about my family? I know you can't keep your mind off me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sherriff, she instantly shot back. "We both know that's the other way around."

Rick smiled and placed his elbows on the table resting his head in the palm of one hand. The air shifted between them and he couldn't control the words that came out.

"You know what they say...best friends make the best lovers."

Michonne rolled her eyes and despite her desire to play it cool, Rick saw her blush right in front of his very eyes. The flirting never grew old and he knew one day... _ONE DAY._..she would reciprocate and her walls would come down.

"And you know what _I_ say, Sheriff Grimes. Business and pleasure should never mix."

Rick huffed at her explanation and returned his arm to its previous location. He reached for another sip of coffee and dismissed her response altogether.

It was your typical relationship between these two. They had worked together a long time and in Rick's eyes it was only natural for his feelings to change towards her. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same but it didn't stop him from sharing what he felt she was missing out on.

Moments later a call came over Rick's radio and that was his cue to get going. He stood and reached for his wallet when Michonne raised her hand at his gesture.

"It's my turn...I've got it."

Rick gave her a quick stare and honestly couldn't remember who paid last. Without thinking any further he returned his wallet to his back pocket and reached for his hat on the table.

"Get some sleep...you look tired."

His voice was low and sincere and Michonne nodded her head in agreement.

"I will. See you soon."

Rick was pleased with her response and placed his hat on his head making his way out of the coffee shop. The location given on the radio wasn't too far from where he was so decided to respond, letting dispatch know he was in route.

The Texas heat was strong but nothing he wasn't used to. He looked around the quiet street for a moment and a sense of calm came over him. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer underneath his breath...a prayer his mother taught him as a child.

It had become sort of a habit now whenever he responded to a call he would say this prayer. When he was finished, he made his way to his squad car and slithered in, pulling up his laptop connected to the center console. Within minutes, he was ready and driving down the streets of downtown Houston.

His day had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This story gives me so many feelings lol. I hope you enjoy :) I have a busy weekend ahead so I decided to post this now. Thank you to everyone who has reached out to me about attempting this crossover. Your kindness is truly appreciated. Happy Weekend Xo_

Chapter 2: Blurry Lines

Michonne was in the middle of drying off from her shower when she heard dispatch come over the radio. She instantly recognized the call number and her stomach churned with anxiety. There was an accident involving Rick's vehicle and an ambulance had been dispatched to the scene. Within minutes she was dressed and out the door not bothering to even dry her hair.

Ben Taub hospital was about a twenty minute drive from her house and she flipped through her personal cell trying to locate Catherine's phone number. She couldn't find it and wasn't certain if her nerves were responsible or if she truly didn't have his mother's contact information. For the life of her she couldn't remember and decided to focus on what she did have control over.

The first person she contacted was their Sergeant who would know for certain if Rick had been injured. There was no answer so she tried two other numbers she knew by memory with no luck. Frustration set in which left her with no other choice but to use her lights. She needed to get to Rick fast and because she had no idea what his status was she was doing whatever necessary to get to him.

 _He was all that mattered._

Now that her lights were on and blaring, traffic immediately yielded and she flew down the highway headed towards the medical center exit. She made it to the hospital in record time and double parked her squad car without giving it a second thought. No one questioned her presence until she

reached the nurses stations. Unfortunately she didn't recognized the nurse on duty and payed close attention to her name tag. The woman quickly stood and walked over to Michonne who extended her hand.

"Good Morning, Ma'am. Officer Rick Grimes was brought here by ambulance maybe half an hour ago. Please take me to him."

The nurse stepped away looking inside a nearby chart and closed it within minutes. She did exactly as instructed and led Michonne to a room just around the hall. People were everywhere but no other officers were anywhere in sight. That only meant one thing...whoever was responsible for the accident injuring Rick was still out there.

When Michonne entered room 5-B the first thing she saw was Rick laying on the bed. His head was heavily bandaged and her eyes traveled to the machine hooked up to his arm. His blood pressure was high no doubt from the shock but everything else looked stable. The nurse who led Michonne in checked his vitals and wrote something on the white board behind them.

Her feet grew heavy as she stepped closer to Rick's body. He was in a blue checkered gown and his eyes were closed. There was a small bandage near his wrist and several bruises down his arm. He certainly didn't look the best but she knew things could've been much, much worse.

"His vitals are stable- he's been in and out of consciousness since they brought him in. Just press this button if you need anything."

The nurse touched Michonne's arm as she exited and the second they were left alone she slowly sat down in the empty chair next to him. She stared at his unshaven face and smiled at the conversation they just had not even two hours ago. Her smile suddenly turned into tears she couldn't hold in any longer. As they streamed down her face she gently placed her hand on Rick's arm and rested her head on the edge of the bed.

It felt good to cry and it wasn't long for her tears to become a full blown sob. She was purposely quiet, trying not to disturb her closest friend. The only sound in the room was the loud beeping machine and when she was done letting out her emotions, she wiped her cheeks with part of his sheet hanging off the bed.

"You can't ever leave me," she whispered into the air, taking his hand into hers.

It was calloused and rough and yet she found everything about its touch beautiful.

Michonne squeezed it gently and stared at his chiseled face for a long time. Memories of Rick flirting with her entered her mind and she hated the fact her fears wouldn't allow her to love him the way she wanted. He was truly her best friend and if they didn't work out romantically she couldn't bare the thought of _not_ having him in her life.

She felt broken having these feelings. She knew Rick was an eligible bachelor and any sane woman would want him. Yet she purposely kept him at arms length too afraid to allow her heart to be happy. Her heart is what got her transferred to Houston to begin with. Thoughts of her past surfaced and swirled around in her mind for some time until her own head felt as if it was in need of a bandage.

The door to the room soon opened and a petite Asian doctor entered carrying a chart in her hand.

"Are you Mrs. Grimes?" The woman politely asked, offering her hand to Michonne.

"No...she won't even date me," a deep voice answered.

Michonne's eyes widened at the response and her head snapped to the left looking at Rick. His eyes were still closed but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of exactly what was going on.

"Officer Grimes...it's good to hear you talking," the doctor shared, focusing her attention on Rick. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Michonne embarrassedly stood and stepped aside watching the doctor hover over his body. She could see his eyes open and listened to the questions the doctor began asking. From what she learned, the brightness in the room bothered him and whatever drugs they seemed to be giving him were working. He could recall most of the events leading up to the car accident but didn't go into too much detail. The last thing he mentioned was wanting to be discharged as quickly as humanly possible.

"I'm waiting on your test results, Officer. Until then, you need to get comfortable here. Im not discharging you anytime soon, unfortunately. Head injures should be taken seriously."

Rick closed his eyes and didn't respond to any of the doctors words. He seemed cold and Michonne didn't know what to make of his state of mind. The doctor turned her attention to her and gave her a few instructions before leaving.

"Are you staying here with him?"

Michonne nodded her head yes and the woman continued.

"We're monitoring him closely. If anything seems out of the ordinary while your with him, don't hesitate to tell the nurse on duty. Anything- slurred speech, moodiness, nauseous, etc. most symptoms will be normal but I still want to know what they are and when they happen."

Once her instructions were understood, she smiled and left them alone again.

Michonne closed the blinds in the room and hoped the darkness helped. Rick remained silent and she walked slowly back to the seat next to him, almost tiptoeing into place. Although she had never been in this type of situation, she did know him well and couldn't help but wonder how much of his pride was taking a hit being here.

They remained silent for sometime and Michonne didn't touch him anymore now that she knew he was awake. She tried not to think about the fact he more than likely heard exactly what she said earlier. And she also tried not think about her sobbing by the edge of his bed.

"Who called you?" Rick suddenly asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"No one," she quickly relied. "I heard the radio from dispatch." She spoke softly and tried her best to keep her tone in check.

More silence took hold and Michonne folded her arms in front of her chest. She was dressed in civilian clothes and left her home in such a rush she was lucky to have put on anything at all.

"I don't do well in hospitals. I need to get out of here."

Something in his voice made her heart clinch and she sat up to look at his face. A single tear rolled from the corner of his eye and she couldn't keep her hands to herself any longer.

"Shh...try to sleep, Rick. The doctor will discharge you as soon as possible. You'll come home with me until you can take care of yourself. Everything will be okay."

"So this is what it took for you to finally let me sleep over."

Michonne smiled at his bad attempt to joke and squeezed the hand she was holding.

"You might be staying the night but the same rules apply...don't go getting any ideas."

She tried to joke back but her voice cracked and she once again tried keep herself from getting too emotional.

"Thank you for being here, Michie. I can always count on you."

Rick squeezed her hand back and just like - that her best friend returned.

"Of course. I'm not leaving your side."

* * *

The farm was as dreadful as Fitz remembered and it took every ounce of his patience not to pick a fight with Catherine over the upkeep of the land. The farm was left to his mother's family and she made it clear she would be buried first before she ever sold her family property. It was a bitch to maintain and now that his Dad was out of the picture that left both him and Rick in charge of making arrangements for its maintenance.

Fitz rose early to tend to the horses and had been cleaning their stalls for the past few hours. He was on his last stall when the phone rang near the fence. It amazed him how easy it was to fall back into rural living.

Not 48 hours ago he was working in one of the tallest buildings in downtown Houston for one of the most prestigious law firms in Texas. And now he was scraping up horse shit from the ground trying to understand why his mother wouldn't sell a place she was simply unable to maintain any longer.

Catherine was on the other end of the line letting him know Rick had been in a car accident while on duty. After the initial shock, he probed his mother for more details but she didn't have any answers. He was at Ben Taub hospital in Houston and was expected to be released soon. She could hear the relief in his mother's voice and knew if it had been more serious more than a phone call home would've been made.

When he closed the line he took a moment and decided it was time for a much needed break. The sun was relentless and he knew he needed to finish up before the heat of the afternoon took over. It was just past ten and despite the early hour, a cold beer was calling his name from the small fridge kept near the stables entrance.

Fitz sat underneath a tree and gulped half the beer down with two large swallows. The shade felt nice and he wiped the sweat off his face with the top portion of his shirt. His boots were falling apart but he would never buy new ones- they were his most comfortable shoes ever owned and he in no way would ever part from them.

He looked around the land and memories of him and Rick entered his mind. Growing up on a farm had its perks but the happy memories didn't last. The older he got the more responsibility his father put on his sons. He was never allowed to just be a boy or even a teenager. When it came to Harold Grimes there was no in between and that's what Fitz had the most problem with.

After the last sip of beer was swallowed he stood to recycle the bottle when a black Jetta turned into their property grabbing his attention. Catherine told him Olivia wasn't coming back until tomorrow and he wondered why she was here on her day off.

He made his way back inside the stables and watched from the around the corner as Olivia parked her car in the driveway. It felt odd watching someone in this manner but he couldn't help himself. She was quite beautiful and truth be told, unlike any woman he had ever met. She exited her vehicle quickly and walked to the front door carrying something in her hand.

After she disappeared inside, Fitz felt foolish for watching and went back to the last stall to finish. The cold beer was exactly what he needed and it wasn't long before he quickly found his groove again. Half an hour later he was completely done and relief set in. He couldn't wait to shower and get out of these clothes.

On his way back, Olivia appeared to be leaving and she waved at his presence the moment she saw him. She was the friendliest woman he'd seriously ever met and her presence brought such a smile to his face.

"Catherine said you wouldn't be coming by today," he began, taking his baseball cap off.

He knew his hair was in disarray and he tried to tame it some by running his fingers through it a few times.

"I just dropped something by. How long are you in town for?"

She was now leaning against her car and holding one hand up to keep the sun out of her face. She wore a short black fitted dress which looked like a familiar uniform he'd seen before but couldn't place.

"I'm not sure. I may need to return home sooner than I expected."

He was worried about his brother and wasn't certain if Catherine wanted to travel down to see him. If she did, he would take her back home with him.

"I'm glad your here. The company is good for your mom."

Olivia smiled and waved goodbye, taking her place behind the steering wheel. Fitz felt a pang of sadness watching her leave and without thinking he found himself walking straight towards her door. He watched as she rolled the window down out of politeness looking at him inquisitively.

Embarrassment set in and he once again grew tongue tied in front of this beauty, unable to formulate any kind of words.

"Everything okay?" Olivia ended up asking, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry- yes. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight. I appreciate all you're doing for my mother. It's the least I can do to repay you."

He regretted using the word " _repay_ " the moment it was spoken and could see from the look on Olivia's face dinner wasn't something she was interested in.

"I'm just doing my job, Fitz. But I appreciate the offer. I'll be by tomorrowto check on Catherine. See you then."

Fitz nodded and swallowed several times unsure of what else to say. Of course she was just doing her job...why he would mention that as a reason to take her to dinner was beyond ridiculous. It was as if couldn't concentrate around Olivia and that frustrated him more than anything.

Much to his regret her Jetta backed out of the driveway and he watched as it headed towards the main road. A sadness he wasn't expecting to feel took over and without warning his mother began speaking from the front door, taking him by surprise.

"She likes you. This is the first time she's ever come by on her day off."

Fitz rolled his eyes and placed his hat back on coming inside the house. He headed straight upstairs to shower and replied to his mother over his shoulder.

"Yeah- I can tell. She was in a real hurry to have dinner with me. That's probably why she turned me down."

His tone was overly sarcastic yet his mother didn't miss a beat in her reply.

"She turned you down because your invitation was crap, Son. No wonder you're still single."

* * *

Olivia tried her best to get Fitzgerald Grant out of her mind. It was bad enough she made a special trip out of her way back to the Grimes farm on her day off. She felt glaringly obvious about her visit and actually got exactly what she wanted - face to face time with Fitz.

He was strikingly handsome and unlike any of the other men in Grapevine. Having dinner with him would've been perfect but she didn't want it to be because of his mother. His invitation felt like an obligation and that was the last thing she wanted.

Olivia was halfway down highway 121 when her cell phone vibrated indicating she had a text message. She pressed a button on her steering wheel and the message displayed on her dash indicating the area code. It was from out of town so she signaled, pulling over at a gas station so she could properly read the message.

 _This is Fitz Grant. Please reconsider having dinner with me._

She re-read the message a few times and decided to respond with one word. If he mentioned his mother again- it would be a definite no. She just couldn't get the word "repay" out of her mind. Without thinking further she typed her response and waited.

 _Why?_

The gas station was deserted and she had to wave her hand at the attendant who came out to check on her. Much to her surprise, Fitz replied almost instantly and she stared at his words over and over again.

 _Because I think you're incredibly beautiful and I want to see you again._

Olivia stared at her phone and placed her head inside the palm of her hands. Deep down this _WAS_ exactly the response she wanted but now that it actually happened second thoughts quickly entered her mind. This was her boss's son - and the blurry lines were beginning to make her head spin.

Why did she have to meet him under these circumstances?

Several minutes passed before Olivia finally placed her phone in the console shifting her car back into gear. She needed to tell him _no_ but couldn't through a text message- it needed to be in person. The more she thought things out in her head, the more it made sense. She would see him tomorrow and explain why she couldn't date him. Her decision was final and she began to feel a peace inside.

 _This was for the best._

* * *

Boondoggles Restaurant and Pub was a small but popular eating establishment between Grapevine and Fort Worth. It was Olivia's first job out of college and she worked for the family who owned the restaurant for nearly eight years. She started waitressing in need of extra money and eventually transitioned to a manager who worked a few shifts whenever the owner asked for her assistance.

Olivia walked into the back entrance of the restaurant which connected to the kitchen and came smack dab into an argument between their head chef and lead waiter. She was nearly tempted to walk right back out when the chef, Hanson, called for her assistance.

"Doc...please explain to her this is what a " _rare_ " steak looks like. The ticket says rare- which means you will see blood on the plate."

"Blood on the plate! Before the steak is cut? Are you serious? I can't work like this. Control him. _Now_."

The lead waiter, Derrick, was fuming and didn't wait around for an answer. He left the plate in the kitchen and Hanson looked at Olivia waiting for her to solve the problem.

"No blood on the plate. Redo it," she ordered, bypassing the kitchen staff and heading towards the front of the restaurant. "And stop calling me Doc!" She called over her shoulder to the chef behind her.

He responded something smart ass which she couldn't hear and by the time she reached the front she put Hanson completely out of her mind. They were busy, as they usually were during lunch and she knew this was going to be a very long day for her. She headed straight for the bar where the owner was standing and got a run down before leaving her in charge.

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice, Doc."

Olivia hated the nickname given to her by the staff. She was working her way through medical school and not an actual doctor yet but it didn't seem to matter to anyone at the restaurant. It was a name she couldn't shake no matter what she tried and when it came to the owner- that was one person she _wouldn't_ correct when calling her that.

"No problem; glad to help."

Her reply was honest and she wasted little time moving on about the restaurant doing what needed to be done. To her surprise, the later the day progressed, the busier they got and the distraction was exactly what she needed.

For the next several hours she didn't think about Fitzgerald or the fact he texted her she was beautiful. She simply kept people happy and solved minor issues along the way. The restaurant mainly ran itself and being there, even if it was on her day off, kept her mind occupied.

The lunch rush eventually turned into the dinner crowd and it was nearly 8:00in the evening when she spotted Fitz sitting at the bar. It took her a moment to realize it was actually _him_ sitting there and she hid behind the kitchen door peering through the side trying to get a closer glimpse.

 _Did he know she worked there? Or was his presence just a coincidence?_

Olivia hid behind the door for a few moments watching him from afar. He was drinking a beer and chatting with the bartender. He looked good, seemed freshly shaven and the sight of him flared up her alto ego- the one that made her want to say fuck the world and all her responsibilities. She couldn't hear their conversation but his facial expression spoke volumes. His face was serious yet charming and she couldn't figure out how anyone could look so good without even trying.

"Hey, Doc- who are you hiding from?" Hanson barked startling Olivia. She jumped into the air and turned highly agitated with her loud mouth chef.

"You burned table 7's entree and I had to comp their meal."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms in front of her. His face fell at her words doing exactly as she hoped- taking the attention off her. Soon he began to rant and rave about the kitchen complaining about the new stove purchased by the owners last week. Apparently, it was the devil and cursing all of his entrees.

Pleased with the diversion, she returned to the door and had to make a decision. Fitz was still there but this time the bartender was bent over listening to whatever he was saying. Both of them seemed to be in a deep discussion - and Olivia didn't like it. The bartenders tits were huge and practically in Fitz's face and out of nowhere a jealousy surfaced.

A jealousy she simply couldn't explain.

Within minutes, she was behind the bar, helping the couple next to Fitz. He noticed her immediately and she smiled, nodding a hello in his direction. He wore the same grungy Rice University baseball cap as this morning and the moment they made eye contact, his discussion with the bartender ceased.

"Beth, can you cover section three for me? The boys are getting a bit rowdy. I'll cover for you here."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Fitz for a brief moment before finally leaving them alone.

"Sure, Doc. Here are the open tabs."

Olivia looked in the direction to where Beth pointed and thanked her for helping out. When she returned her attention to Fitz he was snacking on some roasted peanuts and they both waited to see who was going to break the silence first.

" _Doc_?" Fitz eventually asked, popping another peanut in his mouth.

Olivia blushed and nodded, rolling her eyes.

"It's a nickname. Don't ask."

"Catherine told me you're putting yourself through med school," he responded smiling. "You don't seem like a Doc to me. You look more like a Livvie."

Hearing him say Livvie sent butterflies in her stomach and she suddenly felt the urge to ask him if he knew she worked part time at the restaurant.

"My parents call me Livvie," she responded, chickening out.

Her other alter ego stepped in and she suddenly envisioned miniature good and evil versions of herself sitting on either shoulder trying to persuade her to say certain things. Things like telling him he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Or that watching him talk to Beth the bartender made her green with envy.

"I need to apologize for this morning, Livvie." She deep down wondered if he purposely used this name when addressing her but kept her face even, listening to his every word.

"I shouldn't have put you in that type of position. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way. Catherine has made it clear you've been really good to her and I honestly _did_ want to thank you-"

"So, you _don't_ think I'm beautiful?" She asked, cutting him off.

Fitz stopped mid sentence and seemed a bit taken off guard with her statement.

"I'm teasing, she continued, holding up her hand. "I tease. _A lot_." She tried to lighten the mood and had no idea if she was succeeding so she continued hoping to explain. "You don't owe me an explanation. What you asked was harmless but I hope you understand why I said no. Your mom is kinda my boss and I really enjoy caring for her."

She wasn't certain if this even made sense so she paused. Catherine hired her privately through a company that specialized in home health care. She _needed_ this job - it was steady pay with flexible hours and Cathy was a dream patient. Thankfully, Fitz spoke up and spared her from having to explain any further.

"Of course, I completely understand. I'm just glad we could clear the air. And to answer your question, I do think you're beautiful. Very beautiful, actually."

Olivia gapped at his honestly and couldn't believe her ears. This was the most confident she had ever seen him and there were no words to explain how sexy she found him in this very moment. She watched him stand and her heart quickly sank at the realization he was planning to leave. She tried to think of something else to say but couldn't and found herself wishing him a good night.

"Me too...beers on me. Drive home safe."

Fitz placed his hands inside his jean pockets and stared at Olivia from across the bar. The longer they were around one another, the stronger their attraction became and before she had a chance to recant every single word spoken she excused herself and tended to some other customers sitting close by.

Minutes later Fitz disappeared and she felt as if she was able to breath again. It had been a long time since she felt this way about a man and the fact she was even having these feelings was a good thing. It meant she hadn't forgotten what it was like to be smitten with someone. And it honestly made her feel alive.

Beth was soon to return and she didn't hesitate in asking what she was talking to Fitz about.

"His brother was in a car accident this morning...he's leaving tomorrow with his mom so they can see him. It didn't sound too serious, thank God. I graduated with Rick and asked how he was doing when Fitz got here. Our families go way back."

Olivia's mouth went dry. She had been looking forward to seeing Fitz again and the fact he didn't mention this himself in her mind sent a serious message. Not only did he not mention his brothers accident but he didn't even mention his mother leaving. The worst began to enter her mind and she couldn't help but wonder if her turning him down would end up costing her a job.

She somehow was able to switch the subject and move Beth onto something else. The music was loud and she suddenly found herself unable to properly think. Eventually, she left the bar and made her way towards the back of the restaurant checking on a large party in their private room. She pushed all her fears aside and tried not to allow her thoughts to get too carried away. Her job hadn't contacted her about any change so that in itself _had_ to be a good sign. As far as she knew Catherine was still her patient and that was honestly the most important thing to her.

Before long, her night was nearly over and closing time was quickly approaching. She knew most people from the bar would be ready to settle their tabs so Olivia returned to help Beth at the bar. Once the last customer was successfully out the door, the clean up crew came in and took over. She quickly huddled the staff up to discuss a few last minute items.

"I'm closing tonight boys, so you know what that means," Olivia called to the clean up crew on the main floor. "You have one hour."

Everyone quickly dispersed at her command and she began counting all the money from the main two registers. It was approaching 11:00 and she wanted to be on the road soon. It was a long drive back home and she wanted everyone moving at her set pace.

At precisely midnight all money was counted and inside the vault, the floors were clean and most of the staff were gone. She locked the doors to the main entrance and made her way back towards the kitchen where Hanson was still putting items away.

The chef was a lot of things and being a gentlemen just happened to be one of them. Whenever Olivia closed the restaurant, he always walked her out and it was mainly so she wasn't leaving alone at such a late hour. Tonight was no different as they both exited the back door together.

"Goodnight, Hanson," she called, bidding the chef farewell.

When he didn't reply she looked in his direction and saw his eyes glued across the parking lot. She followed his gaze and nearly froze in place when she caught sight of Fitz leaned against her car.

"Hi." His voice was soft and barely audible.

"Hi." She replied, still unable to move.

"You know him?" Hanson chimed in. He was standing next to Olivia and kept his eyes directly on Fitz.

"I do. I'm good." She turned to look at Hanson and truly appreciated his concern.

Hanson reluctantly left Olivia's side and even though she wanted to wave one last goodbye to the chef, she couldn't take her eyes off of Fitz. His presence was a complete surprise and the second their eyes met neither of them could look away.

"Why are you here?"

Fitz instantly broke eye contact and looked down clearly embarrassed by her question. Silence grew between them and Olivia began to walk closer towards her car.

"I honestly don't know. I did leave...but found myself back here."

Olivia remained quiet and the closer she grew towards him, the more their attraction between them came alive.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. My mom wants to visit my brother so she's coming back to Houston with me."

Olivia was relieved when she heard _him_ explain what was going on.

"I hope Rick's okay...Beth told me he was in an accident."

Fitz finally returned her stare and Olivia could see the turmoil spread across his face.

"I spoke to him earlier. He'll be fine. I'm sorry for showing up like this considering we just met. I know it's late and you don't really know me."

He shifted uncomfortably from side to side and his nervousness made Olivia smile. The whole encounter between them felt genuine and the fact he was going to such lengths made her desire for him grow even stronger. He eventually cleared his throat before finally continuing.

"Dinner is off the table and I understand why. But you didn't mention anything about phone calls. Considering my mom will be with me for the next few days...you technically _won't_ be working for her. I guess what I'm trying to ask is - would it be okay if I called you sometime?"

Olivia's heart began to race at the mention of his newest proposal and the entire predicament made her feel like she was in high school again. His sincerity was quite endearing and she couldn't stop grinning ear to ear. She reached for her keys in her purse, pressing a button to unlock her car. Fitz opened the drivers door and stepped aside so she could get in. After giving his question some thought, she simply couldn't find it in her heart to turn this request down.

"I would like that," she responded, slipping inside.

Occasional phone calls kept things simple she convinced herself, completely ignoring the no dating policy she swore to hours earlier. She turned on the ignition and waited hoping he would continue the conversation.

"Good. I'll give you a call soon." He closed her door and Olivia instantly rolled her window down.

"You waited all this time just to see if you could call me? Is that like a lawyer thing- making things more complicated than they should be?" She had to bring the obvious up and couldn't resist the teasing opportunity.

Fitz placed an arm on her door and grinned, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I waited because I wanted to see you again."

They stared at one another for some time and everything inside of her body screamed **_KISS ME_**! Neither of them moved and unfortunately the moment was lost when a car in the distance drove by. It was late at night and Fitz appeared to go into protect mode, his eyes darting up towards the moving vehicle.

"How about you call me tomorrow?" She asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Tomorrow, it is." Fitz confirmed, eventually standing up straight again while removing his arm from the door.

His smile goodbye was slightly crooked and Olivia couldn't help but find him so incredibly attractive. She watched as he took his own car keys out and turned to walk away. His car was parked nearby and his lights suddenly appeared shining brightly through the empty spaces of the parking lot. Olivia couldn't pinpoint what it was about him she found so appealing.

Not many men would go to such trouble and she found his approach truly sincere and different from anything she experienced before. It was too late to try and justify her thinking so she decided to just go with. After all, she doubted _anything_ would ever come of this. It would more than likely just be a few phone calls.

Phone calls were harmless.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Grace

_Chapter 3: Saving Grace_

Rick looked around the guest room in Michonne's house and tried to make himself more comfortable. It had been nearly twenty four hours since he was discharged from the hospital and he was having second thoughts about staying with his long time friend. He couldn't help but feel like a burden- his pride more wounded than his the actual cuts and bruises covering the left side of body.

Michonne was busy in the kitchen and he could hear the clinking of pots and pans ever so often coming from the other room. He could sense her being overly careful with him and even though he understood why it didn't stop him from wishing for what could be. The words he overheard her say about him replayed in his mind and he hoped one day he would be brave enough to actually bring them up. Until then, he decided to play it safe and pretend he heard nothing. After all, it appeared as if Michonne _herself_ didn't want those feelings out and in the open.

When she finally returned to the room, Rick slowly tried to sit up and instantly felt his head begin to spin. All tests results returned back normal but that truly didn't matter. Concussions were a serious head injury as he quickly learned what his body was and wasn't able to tolerate.

"Here, let me help," Michonne insisted, setting the tray in her hands down so she could give him a hand.

In no time, he was positioned upright and with each passing second the dizziness grew less and less. When Michonne was certain he didn't need any more assistance, she returned her attention to the tray on the nightstand and lifted it slowly placing it directly on Rick's lap.

"Have you heard from Fitz yet?" Michonne inquired, stepping back a few feet so Rick could have some space.

She watched him slowly lift his fork and dip it gingerly into the mashed potatoes covering half his plate. His appetite seemed to be non-existent and her face fell once he placed the utensil back onto his plate.

"I heard my phone earlier but I have no idea where it is."

Guilt was quick to set in and Michonne quickly sprang into action, searching for his cell in his bag near the door. She honesty didn't think about his phone until that very moment and hoped there weren't any other of his needs she may have been overlooking.

Once Rick had his cell in his hand, she watched him scroll through his messages until he finally extended the device with his arm. It appeared to be difficult for him to read the screen so Michonne sat on the edge of the bed making her eyes focus on the text ahead.

"They should arrive within the next few hours. Fitz is going to make a stop at his place before coming by."

Rick appeared agitated with this revelation and handed the phone to Michonne without saying a single word. She remained by his side and sat back resting her body against the headboard trying not to disturb Rick in any way. Although she couldn't fully see his face, she knew him well enough and could mentally guess guess what it looked like.

"What's the problem, Grimes? Spit it out." Her voice was nearly harsh forcing Rick to turn and look in her direction.

Michonne looked tired and dark rings hung heavily beneath her eyes. She wore civilian clothes and his eyes couldn't help but roam the top of her shirt which remained unbuttoned. Her hair was short exposing her long neckline and before he had a chance to fully take all of her in, his head began to spin bringing a dizziness he simply couldn't seem to shake.

"I need to lay down," he reluctantly admitted shifting the tray off of him.

Michonne quickly assisted and he felt her hands around his neck trying to make his transition back more comfortable.

"Take your time," she soothed, nearly whispering. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pressed."

"You know how my mom gets," Rick tried to explain. "She has enough on her mind these days. Worrying about me is the _**last**_ thing she needs."

His explanation made sense and Michonne decided to sit back down and keep her friend company even though he didn't ask. His eyes were closed, his beard even thicker than she last remembered. It was heavily graying and from the looks of his hands he appeared to be in need of a shower. She began to feel sorry for him and knew he was in no way any shape to care for himself.

"I'm glad your here," she blurted, not caring if she sounded emotional. "Rest for a while...maybe you will be up to shower soon. It will do you some good."

Rick's eyes remained closed and although taking a shower sounded exactly like what he needed, his head throbbed and he couldn't imagine getting out of bed any time soon.

"Take these," she continued whispering.

Rick felt the pills press against his lips and slowly his head rose, just enough to take the medicine and drink the cold water Michonne provided. He felt her presence still next to him and he forced one eye to open looking at the woman who was not only his friend but now his saving grace.

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

He reached for her arm and the feel of her skin was smooth bringing forth a calmness he wasn't expecting. Michonne set the small glass down and wrapped her hand over his, fighting the urge within to do something... _anything_ more. Soon, her conscience kicked in forcing her play things safe and stick to what actually mattered.

"The meds will kick in soon. Get some rest."

Seeing him so vulnerable made her heart clinch and she finally let go of his hand before making her way out of the bedroom. She quietly closed the door behind and stood still pushing her feelings down deep. Her pulse was racing and she couldn't understand why. This was no time to allow her school girl feelings out. If left unchecked they would cross a line she wasn't prepared to cross.

Michonne took a deep breath and rested her head against the door unwilling to allow herself to feel anything more than empathy for the man sleeping out in her guest room. Rick was her friend and _nothing_ more.

This was the way it had to be.

* * *

Fitz glanced at his mother and turned the radio lower as to not disturb her sleep. Her eyes were closed and he hoped she wasn't too uncomfortable considering she was riding in the front seat of a very small sports car. The drive down to Houston had been smooth and it surprised him how much his mother slept throughout the ride.

He texted Rick when they left and was eager to get home and settled before taking Catherine to see him. They spoke briefly that morning- long enough for him to share he would be staying with Michonne until he was well enough to get back on his feet. His mother seemed to be pleased with the fact he wasn't staying alone but didn't share any other feelings on the subject.

It had been decided Catherine would stay with Fitz and he would drive her back in a few days when she was ready to return to the farm. His mother had never stayed with him before and he honestly was worried about leaving her alone for an extended period of time. His loft was two stories and he wasn't convinced she was sturdy enough to climb the stairs unattended.

He explained he would need to go into his office for a few hours each day and offered to hire a nurse to come check on her, similar to Olivia so she wouldn't be alone. Catherine detested the idea and insisted she would be fine left unattended. The truth was his mother was picky and didn't like many people. She was hard to please and if she didn't like you, she didn't waste time pretending as if she did.

The fact she adored Olivia intrigued him immensely. He couldn't remember seeing her so fond of anyone before and that was just one of the many reasons he felt compelled to get to know her better. He was eager to call her but not sure when would be a good time. The entire situation made him feel like he had been transported back to high school which only added to his already nervous feeing.

The remainder of the car ride was quiet and he sat deep in thought for most of it unable to quiet his thoughts. He couldn't get this woman out of his mind and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. He enjoyed being single, especially the fact he didn't have to answer to anyone. He traveled when he wanted to, dated when he wanted to and other than his parents health had no real worries of any kind.

He was successful, driven and had hopes of becoming partner in his firm one day. Yet for some reason, since meeting Olivia he felt as if something was actually missing in his life. Her presence intimidated him at times and that was another first he wasn't used to feeling.

Catherine suddenly stirred and snapped Fitz back into the present moment. They were now blocks away from his home and his mother began to comment on the scenery around them. She hated Houston with a passion- almost as much as he hated Grapevine and he shook his head forcing himself not to give in to her negativity about the city he called home.

When they arrived at his building, he swiped his keycard and entered the garage driving straight to his private parking spot near the elevators. Despite how lucrative his lifestyle seemed to be, it didn't impress Catherine, who continued to share her distain for the amount of money he seemed to be wasting on "unnecessary, fancy things."

It didn't take long for them to make their way to his private loft and once inside, his mother excused herself and disappeared into the restroom. The smell of furnish polish was strong and and he looked at the note from housekeeping on his counter, thanking him for his business. He grabbed his cell from his pocket and scrolled through a few emails from the office, briefly reading them in their entirety.

Once Catherine returned she walked around crossing her arms as is she was afraid to touch anything. She suddenly looked fragile- thinner than he remembered her being and realized he didn't have much food in his refrigerator for his unexpected guest.

"Catherine, would you like something to drink?" He offered, walking into his kitchen. His mother shook her head no and stood near the tall window, overlooking the Houston skyline.

"All this space," she said aloud to no one in particular. "Are you happy here, Fitz?"

Her question took him off guard and he looked at her inquisitively trying to understand why she was asking him that in the first place.

"I am," he finally replied after some time. "Why do you ask?"

Catherine turned and looked at Fitz, her eyes sad and filled with emotion. She smiled and let the question so, changing the subject to something else.

"My bedroom is upstairs?" She inquired, walking slowly to the staircase.

Fitz was instantly by her side offering any assistance she may need up the stairs. She stopped at the bottom step and placed her hand on the black rod-iron railing before making any other moves. He watched her look up for a brief moment, almost as if she was hesitant to continue. The staircase was narrow and winding and after taking one look at his mother's face he realized she was frightened to go any further.

"I appreciate your hospitality, Son," she began, turning around to face him head on. Her blue eyes were solemn and for a split second he felt guilty bringing her to his home to begin with. "But I think I would be more comfortable in a hotel. The chemo did a number on my eyes and I just don't trust myself with these stairs."

Hearing his mother relive her cancer scare made him feel sick and he instantly shook his head in agreement, making certain Catherine knew he would move mountains in order to make her feel content.

"Mother, of course- whatever you need. I apologize for not arranging a hotel to begin with."

Fitz moved quickly to the kitchen and picked up his phone dialing his buildings concierge. Moments later he reached for a pen and jotted down a room number. He could see Catherine from the corner of his eye sitting down on the sofa in the living room. A sinking feeling came over him seeing her so look so lonely. His outgoing, active mother simply wasn't the woman she used to be. Leaving her in a foreign place unattended was not the best idea and he regretted not thinking things through beforehand.

"Mother, what is the name of the agency you used that hired Olivia?"

His cell remained in his hand waiting to google the name the moment she said it. He was certain that was the answer to all their problems and didn't care she already said no. She needed care - care he couldn't offer her while he was away at work.

"I _**do not**_ want a nurse! We already discussed this. I won't even be here for long. I was just worried about the stairs. I will be fine as long as my bedroom is on the first floor."

Fitz grew irritated with her stubbornness but tried his best not to press any further. He explained there was a nice hotel around the corner from his loft and was certain she would be comfortable staying there. Catherine seemed pleased with the arrangement and it was decided after their visit with Rick he would drop her off and get her settled.

"Thank you, Fitz...I will be just fine. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Michonne greeted Catherine and Fitz at the door hugging both of them hello. Catherine instantly took charge and began her line of questioning, following each sentence with an expression of gratitude for taking such good care of her son. Fitz stood back and allowed his mother to hover not sure of what to do next. Michonne was good with Catherine and repeated herself several times making certain all details were explained and understood.

Listening to Michonne made Fitz realize his mother was just at ease with her as she was with Olivia. He knew they met a few times when Rick was awarded several awards for his service with the police department but didn't expect this type of interaction between them. They spoke freely and openly to one another and listening to all Michonne had done for his brother left him feeling so incredibly grateful.

"Go ahead and say hello to him, Mrs. Grimes," Michonne began to urge, walking Catherine towards the guest room. "He's expecting you."

The moment his mother disappeared into the room, Michonne turned around and directly addressed Fitz for the first time that evening.

"I have to go into work tomorrow afternoon she explained. Her voice was strained and he could hear the worry in her tone. "He's having dizzy spells and I'm worried about leaving him alone."

Michonne searched his eyes for answers and unfortunately Fitz didn't have any. He needed to go into the office for a few hours himself the next day and wasn't certain what he was going to do with his mother. He thought about the possibility of stopping by to check on Rick himself but Michonne lived quite a distance from him and it would take him a good driving round trip.

"Let me see what I can do," he finally replied, trying to think of a solution.

Michonne seemed satisfied with his response and eventually led Fitz to see his brother. The moment he entered he recognized the story Catherine was re-living and Rick extended his hand to brother when he grew closer to the bed.

"Brother," Fitz greeted him. His handshake was firmer then he expected and he couldn't help but squeeze back in sheer appreciation his brother was alive and not badly injured.

"You gave us a scare...it's good to see you."

Fitz eyed Rick carefully from head to toe and tried not to make any comments out loud. He was badly bruised and in need of a shower. Rick explained he tried to get out of bed earlier but was experiencing a bad case of intermittent vertigo that didn't seem to want to go away.

"I know I look like shit," he began, closing his eyes at his own words.

Catherine chastised him for worrying about his appearance and for the next few minutes, they chatted, making small talk the best way possible. Catherine looked and sounded worried about her son but seemed to be holding up fairly well considering. Michonne soon entered and set down a tray next to Rick. Catherine politely excepted some coffee while Fitz stepped back and excused himself into the other room.

Once alone, he pulled out his cell and scrolled into his contacts until the name he was looking for popped up. He decided to walk further away into the kitchen hoping for privacy before he pressed the call button. His mind began to race at the thought of Olivia actually answering and he nervously checked his watch looking at the time. It was just after six in the evening and he hoped this wasn't a bad time. He honestly wanted her opinion so when she answered on the second ring he couldn't have been more elated.

"Hi, Livvie, he purposely greeted her, using the nickname he knew she liked. "This is Fitzgerald Grant. I'm hoping this is a good time."

"It is...how's your brother doing? And your mom?"

She sounded upbeat yet concerned and butterflies entered his stomach the second he heard her voice.

"They're good...we're actually here with Rick now and I could use some help. He's staying with a friend until he gets back on his feet."

He paused, searching for the words and finally continued, explaining his dilemma to a woman he barely knew.

"I don't want to bore you with any details, but I could really use some guidance. I was hoping you could give me the name of the agency you work for. I would love to hire a nurse to check on my mom and Rick the next few days. I have to go into work for a few hours and so does the person watching over Rick. Catherine is dead set against having a nurse, but I'm worried. I really think this is the only way."

Silence filled the space for a few moments until Olivia finally answered.

"I have a number I can text you...how long is your mom staying in Houston?"

"I think once Rick is back on his feet she'll return home."

More silence filled the line and the next thing Fitz heard nearly made him drop the phone.

"I'd be happy to come and check on both Rick and your mom if you'd like. I have some family in Houston- I know my way around the city well. I'm sure they'd be happy to have me stay with them a few days."

Fitz's eyes widened and didn't know what to make of Olivia's offer. It was bold considering she hadn't been working for Catherine very long.

 _Was she doing this out of her love for his mother? Or was there something more?_

An uncomfortable silence filled the line and Olivia continued obviously re-thinking her offer.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

" _Please don't apologize_!" Fitz was quick to chime in. He cleared his throat making certain his voice was as even as possible. "I'm just surprised by your offer...I wouldn't want to take you away from any obligations."

"Catherine _is_ my obligation," Olivia responded. "I'm worried about her being left alone in a new place. Her eyes aren't the best." She paused and Fitz listened closely hanging on to every word. "And it sounds like Rick could use some checking on. I'd be happy to do it."

Fitz closed his eyes and Olivia's offer almost sounded too good to be true. Everything inside felt split- half his heart rejoicing while the other skeptic and cautious. The proper response would've been to say no thank you but for reasons he couldn't explain he agreed to Olivia's offer, honestly more for his benefit than anyone else's.

"I know my mother would be happy with this arrangement. Thank you, Olivia for your kindness. I will text you the name of the hotel she's staying at later tonight."

Fitz ended the call and remained still for several minutes wrapping his head around the conversation he just had. Deep down he was afraid Olivia had an ulterior motive of some kind. It would be the perfect scenario and suddenly his heart grew hard, afraid of being used and discarded. The truth was he really liked Olivia and if she was using his family in any way- the thought alone made him feel sick.

Thankfully, his mother entered the room wondering where he ran off to. Her presence made him realize he made the right decision- making certain she was properly cared for was his priority. He turned to face Catherine putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Everything alright?" He asked his mother, slowly walking towards her. Her white hair was perfectly in place and she looked more relaxed than when they first arrived.

"Rick is asking for you. Are _**you**_ , alright?." He could hear the concern in her voice.

Fitz shook off any worry and made his way back to the guest room, briefly touching his mother's arm on his way past her.

"Everything is fine. I think I've found an answer to our dilemma."

They were now in the bedroom again and Rick caught his attention, his blues eyes piercing straight through him.

"Mom said she's going to stay in a hotel," Rick immediately questioned. I'm not thinking that's a good idea."

Michonne stepped out of the bedroom and left the three of them alone to talk privately. Fitz turned to look at his mother who slowly made her way over to Rick's side of the bed not saying a word. Fitz crossed his arms and took a deep breath, knowing the news he was about to share wouldn't go well with his baby brother.

"Mother, I just spoke to Olivia on the phone," he began, purposely shifting his focus away from Rick. "She offered to come and stay here a few days and check on you while I'm at work."

Rick eyes widened and he could feel his brothers stare harden. Catherine's face lit up with the news, obviously delighted. This meant she would have the best of both worlds and seeing his mother so pleased helped ease any and all worry in the back of his mind.

After a few moments, he finally looked at Rick waiting for him to share his disapproval. The silence between them grew thick and Fitz took a few steps closer practically daring him to make an inappropriate comment or worse, question his judgment.

"She's going to come and check on you too while Michonne's at work."

Fitz took great pleasure sharing that last bit of information and his egotistical side flared up taking center stage for all to witness. It felt good knowing Rick was powerless over the situation only because it meant he had the upper hand. It was a childish way to think but one he couldn't help but feel, especially after the comment Rick made earlier when he first told Fitz about Olivia.

"Mom, can you let Michonne know I'm ready to try and shower?" Rick finally asked, breaking the silence. He continued staring at Fitz despite speaking to his mother.

Catherine stood and slowly exited the room, leaving her two sons alone. The second she was gone, Rick snapped at Fitz making accusations that were beyond unfair.

"What the **_FUCK_** is wrong with you? Must you seduce every woman in the state of Texas? What happens when you two don't last? It's our _**MOTHER**_ who will suffer!"

His words were harsh and flew like daggers across the room. Fitz rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief they were having this type of conversation _again_.

"I'm not _SEDUCING_ anyone! **_She Offered_**! And mom loves her! This has nothing to do with me!" He angrily whispered, unable to control his temper any longer.

"This has _everything_ to do with you! Why else would she offer to come here? Mom told me you asked her out!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you. She's coming. And she's going to check on _**BOTH**_ of you, so get over it. She offered this! I couldn't say no! You said yourself, Catherine loves her!"

The door opened behind them and Fitz stopped talking, looking at Michonne who entered. She kept her eyes on Rick and didn't acknowledge Fitz in any way. His brothers focus shifted off of him and Fitz suddenly became the odd man out. Confusion set in for a brief moment until suddenly things became crystal clear. Rick had feelings for Michonne. It was written all over his face. And he had no idea why he didn't realize this sooner.

"I'll bring mother back tomorrow," Fitz finally shared, speaking more to Michonne than to his own brother.

Catherine was soon to follow and Fitz watched as she went to her youngest son, taking his hand into hers. Rick's eyes softened and almost like magic, Fitz had his brother back. They both had a soft spot for their mother and it was her presence who would instantly calm both of them.

Once all the goodbyes were shared, Fitz thanked Michonne again for taking care of Rick. He chose not to mention Olivia, leaving that up for him to share. As of right now, things were cordial and he didn't want to rock the boat in any way. Besides, if Rick truly didn't want Olivia to stop by, that was _his_ decision to make. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Rick slowly slid his body to the edge of the bed and prepared himself to stand. His head throbbed and he couldn't believe how badly his body ached. His limbs were weak and he felt ridiculously filthy, and beyond anxious to shower. Michonne was in the other room and instead of waiting for her to help, his pride took over telling his mind he was more than capable of walking on his own.

The first few steps were the toughest and it wasn't until he was half way to the door when Michonne entered the room growing angry with him for getting up on his own.

"You are so bull-headed Rick Grimes!"

A warm arm wrapped around his waist and he grew more comfortable with the support, his legs slowly loosening with each step. They slowly walked out of the guest room and turned the corner heading to the bathroom next door. Her home only had one bathroom, another reason he was beyond grateful to Michonne offering such hospitality.

The sink became his safe haven and he gratefully grabbed onto the edge, his bearings now familiar and comfortable. He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, not waiting to be left alone. Michonne motioned to the towels and other toiletries on the counter she set out for him, avoiding any and all eye contact with his body.

Deep down he knew being shirtless in front of her left her embarrassed and he couldn't help but find her reaction quite interesting. He remained in just his boxers and stared at the mirror above the sink. It was the first time he saw himself since the accident and the reflection in the mirror nearly frightened him.

His head was still heavily bandaged and so was part of his arm and torso. Purple bruises covered the left part of his body and the realization he was lucky to be alive set in. Without warning, the dizziness returned and he held onto the sink for support, closing his eyes and looking down praying the feeling would pass.

Michonne was instantly by his side and grabbed his hand, urging him to sit down on the toilet. Her idea was good and the moment his sat he was able to open his eyes, keeping his eyes on the tile beneath his feet.

"Maybe a bath would be best," she suggested, her voice concerned.

"Help me take these off," Rick asked lifting his hands to his head. He couldn't find the opening and suddenly needed to see how badly the damage was.

Michonne stood in front of him and began to help, unwrapping the gauze slowly piece by piece.

"The nurse whose been caring for Mom is coming down tomorrow...her name is Olivia," Rick continued, while Michonne took over, focusing on the task at hand. "I met her a few weeks back. Mom really loves her and you know how hard she is to please."

Michonne remained quiet and moved from his head to his arm, concentrating on the next bandage.

"She offered to stop by when you're at work to check on me."

Rick looked up to gauge her reaction and Michonne gave nothing away with her facial expression. He needed to know what she was thinking and was about to ask when she responded, now moving to his chest where the last bandaged remained.

"Is that why you and Rick were arguing?"

Rick flinched at the hair being pulled from the bandage and Michonne briefly stopped, trying to slowly pull his chest hair with her fingertips hoping that would help make the tugging easier.

He nodded yes and took a deep breath, not sure of how to explain his reservation over the situation. It was no secret Fitz dated many women and left many hearts broken in the process. In his opinion, his brother wasn't capable of having a relationship. Women were dispensable and his temperament often left them either frustrated, scared or confused- unable to understand why he wouldn't - or couldn't commit like anyone else.

"Having her stop by is a good idea. At least until the vertigo stops. It's nice of her to offer- she must really like your mom-"

"This is about Fitz...it always is."

Michonne stopped at his words and placed her arms at her side looking down at him. The air shifted and Rick could sense her anger over his comment.

"You sound jealous, Rick. Are you?"

Rick didn't like her accusation and allowed his ego to get the best of him. He stood, more quickly than he should have, and moved back to the sink, ignoring the question- _AND_ Michonne, altogether.

The cut on his forehead was deep and the stitches were still bloody but didn't seem to look infected in any way. The lash on his chest didn't seem as deep and neither was the cut on his arm. His attention soon shifted to the reflection staring at him in the mirror...the reflection who was obviously waiting for an answer to the question.

"I see a razor but no toothbrush."

He motioned to the counter purposely changing the subject, eventually returning the eye contact.

"I forgot to pick one up. I'll stop by the store tomorrow," she calmly responded making certain be understood through her mannerisms she wasn't leaving until he answered her.

The starring contest continued for a small while, until Rick looked away making an executive decision about his current predicament. He grabbed Michonne's toothbrush from its holder and some toothpaste, placing the liquid onto the small brush. Once the toothpaste was returned to its proper place he began brushing his teeth and returned his stare back to his friend in the mirror. She had a smirk on her face and narrowed her eyes at him but kept quiet, not saying a word.

When he was finished brushing his teeth he returned her toothbrush to its holder and reached for the nearby shaving cream. His actions seemed to affect Michonne and she eventually stepped back a few feet excusing herself, letting Rick know she would be in the other room if he needed anything.

"Take your time...I won't be far."

Rick grabbed her arm before she was out of reach and Michonne instantly turned around to face him. They stood silent for some time until Rick eventually let go and shifted slowly, praying his dizziness wouldn't return.

"I'm not jealous...you of all people even thinking that- you know better."

Michonne leaned against the door and watched him, crossing her arms at his response to the question. Once again her head took over and she couldn't shake the feeling there was something more. She didn't understand this rivalry between them or why Rick seemed to hold such a resentment against Fitz. She had a strong suspicion it was over a woman and that alone made her feel apprehensive about the entire situation.

Eventually, Rick continued and hearing him further explain began to slowly knock her walls done.

"We've struggled finding my mom good care. She's really happy with Olivia and I'm not jeopardizing that, despite what you may be thinking."

He spoke sincerely and Michonne tried her best to avoid looking at the areas on his body she desperately wanted to heal. Despite what her heart was telling her to believe, her head wouldn't budge and passing up a nurses care simply wasn't going to be an option.

"The only thing _I'm_ thinking is how lucky you are to have this opportunity. She's a nurse and you can't be alone for extended amount of time Rick. _YOU_ know better."

Michonne through his own words back at him, her eyes zeroing in on Rick's various injuries up and down his body. A mixture of emotions frustrated him and he decided to let the conversation go, focusing on the shaving cream ahead. He looked in the mirror for some time and wasn't certain if shaving was even the best decision to make. He couldn't seem to get a handle on things and out of nowhere another dizzy spell came sweeping over his entire body.

He slumped forward and Michonne was at his side just in time, once again grabbing him by his waist.

 ** _"Goddamn it!"_** Rick yelled in utter frustration. He couldn't live this way and was beyond tired of having this happen over and over again.

"Back to bed," Michonne ordered, slowly helping Rick out of the bathroom. The room continued to spin and although he hated to admit it, he couldn't be left alone.

Michonne and Fitz were right.

Once he was settled and back in bed, Michonne disappeared for a few minutes and Rick closed his eyes trying to block out the rest of the world. When she finally entered the room again, he opened one eye and saw her set a large bucket of soapy water on the nightstand next to him. The sight caused him to open both eyes and he turned his head trying to figure out what she was up to.

"You need a bath, Grimes. So I'm gonna give you a sponge bath right here in bed."

"My nurse will be here tomorrow- let _her_ do it," he quickly shot back purposely trying to agitate her.

Michonne glared at him but remained quiet, simply dipping her fingers in the bucket and flicking water all over his face. His arrogance quickly turned to shame and he instantly apologized.

"I'm sorry."

Rick searched her face and extended his hand up in the air as if he was making a peace offering of some kind. The air shifted and he mouthed, ' _I'm sorry'_ again squeezing her hand into his. The words he heard her share in the hospital room once again came to his mind and he blinked several times forcing back his own tears.

"I'm always with you...I hope you know that," she honestly replied.

Michonne's words froze Rick causing him to slowly inhale. It was one of the nicest things anyone ever said, affirming what he knew to be true all along. He needed Michonne in his life and she needed him. And _nothing_ was ever going to change that.

"I know," Rick finally responded, bringing her closer towards him until she eventually sat on the bed next to him. "You always will be."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I've gotten a few questions I'd like to try and answer before the next update. The main characters in this story are all in their 30's - Fitz and Olivia being a bit older than Rick and Michonne. I've also posted a few pics on Twitter to help give you a better idea of what the characters look like in this particular story. I hope this helps and I appreciate you reading!_

 _Lastly, I'd like to thank Katrina for creating the edit of Andrew Lincoln and Tony Goldwyn that inspired the direction of this story. And thank you to Diana for helping me in my time of_ _need lol ;) I love you ladies! Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: At Arms Length_

The Houston skyline greeted Olivia and for a split moment she contemplated on whether or not she was making the right decision. Her grandmother was excited to hear she would be in town and for the first time since grade school she told a complete lie regarding the true meaning behind her visit.

Fitz's text explained Catherine's whereabouts and they both agreed for the next few days she would split the day in half...checking on his mother in the morning and taking care of Rick in the afternoon.

She looked forward to seeing Ms. Cathy and was equally eager to see Rick again. He seemed vastly different from his brother and the entire family dynamic intrigued her to no end. On one hand her attraction to Fitz was unlike anything she had experienced before- yet on the other she knew once she crossed this line, she could never go back. If anything were to happen between them it would undoubtedly affect her job with the home health agency she loved working for.

Her current predicament kept her deep in thought for the reminder of the drive and when her cell vibrated she welcomed the distraction. The text message was from her cousin, Monica, who also lived in Houston. She wanted to get together with Olivia that night and her offer didn't come as a surprise. Monica was her closest cousin so anytime she was in the Houston area they would always find time to reconnect.

Olivia responded to the text accepting the invitation and glanced at her luggage in the backseat. She packed way more clothes than she needed but didn't care. Houston nightlife was always interesting and a girls night out on the town with her closet relative was exactly what she needed.

It didn't take long for her navigation to indicate her exit would soon be approaching. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of seeing Fitz again. The last time they spoke he sounded desperate and deep down she felt naive offering her services in such an open manner.

 _What this a mistake? Would her heart pay the ultimate price?_

* * *

Rick's eyes opened and he surveyed the room trying not to make any sudden movements. The last thing he remembered, Michonne was seated next to him on the bed discussing details of her returning to work. They must have both fallen asleep and much to his amusement she was snuggled up next to him, her arms fully intertwined with his.

Her head was within inches from his mouth and he knew the second she realized what had actually happened, she would overreact- most likely shutting down altogether. Sunlight peered through the curtains and from the looks of things, Rick guessed it was fairly early morning. The only part of his body that moved was his eyes and he overly strained them trying get a glimpse of her.

A few solids minutes passed when he gave up and tried to decide what his next move should be. Unfortunately, the decision was made as his cell began to ring next to his bedside startling Michonne awake. Like any police officer, she jolted out of bed, quickly gathering her bearings. It didn't take long for her to realize she indeed slept in the same bed with Rick and from the look on her face, he knew she was completely mortified.

"Are you going to answer that?" She snapped, avoiding direct eye contact.

Rick slowly reached for his phone and answered keeping his eyes on Michonne.

Fitz informed him Olivia was in town and would be by to check on him later that afternoon. Michonne was scheduled to have already left and he wanted to be certain Olivia would be able to get inside when she arrived.

"The spare key is under the flowerpot," Rick answered. "Michonne's on her way out now. She overslept."

His caddy remark finally got her attention and she darted a death stare in his direction before storming out of the room. He soon ended the call and tried to ease himself out of bed, not wanting to ask for help. To his surprise, his joints felt better and no dizziness appeared. He was halfway to the restroom when Michonne peeked from from around the corner making certain he made it to the bathroom in one piece.

"I'm leaving you some breakfast and your meds if you need them. Promise me you won't try anything stupid while I'm gone."

Michonne was now outside the door in full uniform and although Rick couldn't see her, he could only imagine the look on her face. Her voice was harsh and just as he suspected, she was completely ignoring the fact they literally slept together in the same bed for the first time.

"Goodbye, Michonne," Rick replied, sounding more like a robot than a human being. He actually felt good for the first time since the accident and he wasn't going to allow her insecurities to ruin his mood.

By the time he finished freshening up his best friend was nowhere to be found. The house was silent and suddenly felt odd being left alone in someone else's house. As promised, a tray of food was on the nightstand, along with a few prescriptions given by the ER doctor he saw after the accident. He actually made it back to bed with no problems whatsoever and he couldn't have been more relieved.

The clock on the wall flashed 9:30 and he decided to call his mother and check on her first night spent in Houston. Her cell went straight to voicemail and when he reached over to return his phone to the table he heard a shuffle in the doorway.

"Rick...its me. Don't get trigger happy."

Rick rolled his eyes at Fitz's words and sat up straighter in bed. He was surprised his brother stopped by and hoped all was well with Catherine. It was obvious he used the spare key Fitz told him about and let himself in.

"Two visits in less than 24 hours...must be my lucky day."

His sarcasm was thick and Fitz sauntered into the bedroom with a confident swag that irritated Rick.

"You look better," Fitz replied, eventually sitting down in the empty chair across from the bed.

Fitz wore a pinstriped suit and looked exactly like the blood sucking lawyers Rick loathed. Everything about Fitz's profession got under his skin and seeing him dressed in his $1000 suits bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"Today's a better day," Rick truthfully responded.

The two men stared at one another for a few moments and the longer Fitz remained silent, the more anxious Rick grew. He knew his brother well and it was never a good sign when Fitz took a while before sharing his true motive.

"We need to clear the air," Fitz began crossing one leg over the other.

Rick slowly inhaled and shook his head with agitation.

"Do we." It wasn't a question.

Fitz nodded his head up and down in agreement and Rick watched him intertwine his fingers before setting his hands on the edge of his knee.

"I need to make certain _**you**_ stay on _**your**_ best behavior while Olivia's here."

Rick's eyes widened and he didn't hesitate showing how offended his comment left him.

 _"Excuse Me!"_ Rick nearly shouted. _"What the fuck does that even mean?"_

"It means I really like her. It means **you** better not say anything that could scare her away."

It was the exact wording Rick threatened Fitz with a few weeks back. Words Fitz replayed in his mind nearly a hundred times. Rick could feel his blood pressure rising and the pit of his stomach began twisting in knots. Damn his brother and his egotistical ways. Of course all this was about a woman. It always was.

 _ **"Get out. NOW-"**_

"I don't want to fight with you!" Fitz interrupted, cutting Rick off. "I'm asking you, brother to brother. Because I really, really like her-"

 ** _"You don't even know her!"_** It was his turn to now interrupt Fitz.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the way you feel about Michonne."

Rick's eyes widened for the second time that morning and he was actually left speechless. This was classic Fitzgerald Grant- smug, cocky and a complete dick.

"You're crossing a dangerous line, Brother."

"I'm being honest. And if you would let your guard down for one **_goddamn second_**!"

His voice rose with the last two words and both men now glared at one another, neither of them really listening to what the other way saying. A long, painful silence filled the room and when Rick was certain Fitz wasn't going to say anymore, he finally spoke letting him know just how serious he was regarding the woman he'd fallen in love with.

"Keep Michonne out of your mouth."

"Done. Now, keep Olivia out of yours." Can we at least agree to that?"

Rick stared at his brother uncertain of what to make of all this. He honestly never heard him speak so seriously about a woman before. It was weird and uncomfortable and he couldn't help but feel so angry about the entire situation.

"Get out, Fitz," Rick finally breathed, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt too weak to argue and craved peace and quiet.

He heard his brother stand and briefly felt something on the edge of the bed but didn't open his eyes. All of this was so unexpected, he didn't even know where to begin. When the door closed he finally opened his eyes and caught glimpse of an envelope on the edge of his bed.

Eventually he composed himself and reached for the small object, slightly straining from having to adjust his body.

The envelope was old and discolored, with a postmark from 1972. The handwriting on the front was his father's and it was addressed to his mother, Catherine.

Rick had no idea why his brother would leave him a card like this. The more he read his mother's name and address, the more curious he became. An eternity seemed to pass when he finally decided to open the envelope pulling out the card from the inside. The card itself was vintage and had only two lines written. The words took him off guard only because it was an obvious love letter meant for their mother. Reading it felt like an invasion of privacy and as he read the following words over and over again his heart grew heavy- his mind thinking only of Michonne.

 _Grow old along with me. The best is yet to be._

* * *

Morning soon turned to afternoon and Michonne stared at the clock wishing time would slow down. Her shift was ending in a few hours and she simply wasn't ready to face Rick. She couldn't believe she was so careless the night before. It was not like her to behave in this manner and she was more embarrassed than anything else.

She sat in her squad car in the middle of downtown Houston staring at her dashboard. It had been a whirlwind of a day and it was the first moment she was able to concentrate on the inevitable. The hum of her radio made the only noise and just as her mind began to replay waking up next to Rick, her cell chimed loudly breaking her concentration.

Michonne looked down and read the message, instantly turning on the ignition.

The words, _"I need you to come home,"_ flashed across her screen and seconds later she was crossing over two lanes of traffic headed towards her house. It was nearly 2:00 and Olivia must have been to her house by now to check on Rick. Her mind immediately went into worst case scenario and without thinking her foot pressed firmly down on the accelerator.

Her squad car flew down the highway and minutes later she signaled towards the next exit. Part of her was relieved Rick needed her some how...but she couldn't help but wonder if there was some type of problem with Olivia. She hated knowing she was there but was way too proud to show it. As a woman, it was her deepest insecurities coming alive and for the next few minutes she desperately tried to get her mind clear.

When she finally arrived, no unfamiliar cars were in the driveway. She checked her phone again and didn't have any more messages from Rick. A unsettled feeling suddenly came over and she parked her police car in the driveway eager to see what her summons entailed.

Michonne wasted little time entering her home only to find Rick dressed and sitting on the sofa. His belongings were stacked neatly on the coffee table in front of him and he appeared to have showered and was freshly shaven. His hair was damp and his curls dropped around his skin in the most handsome manner.

She took a long drawn out breathe before ultimately closing the door behind her. Rick looked serious, handsome and somewhat on a mission. Those three emotions were a deadly combination and she knew with all her heart whatever this attitude was about- it had nothing to do with Rick's health.

"One of us is quitting the force," Rick bluntly stated.

His voice was heavy and if she didn't know better, she would have guessed there was a good chance he had been drinking.

"So that's why you needed me to come home? Needed to share your career change?"

Michonne's blood turned to ice - she _**loathed**_ confrontations like this.

"If that's what it takes...yeah. I guess I do need to share."

"What on earth are you talking about, Grimes?"

Michonne was beyond annoyed and had no clue was Rick was trying to insinuate.

She watched Rick reach into his pocket and grab a small envelope throwing it onto the coffee table. After a few seconds passed, she looked at the front before opening the card and reading the contents inside. Her eyes filled with tears at the words and she looked back at Rick who was now leaning forward resting his elbows on his legs.

"For years you've kept me at arms length because we work together. It's time one of us quit, so who's it gonna be? And I'm not leaving here until it's decided. Enough is enough, Michie. Everything that I want is sitting right in front of from me. And I know it's what you want, too."

Rick spoke slow...confidently and without hesitation. Michonne couldn't move, and sat frozen desperately trying to process his ultimatum. He couldn't possibly mean all this. Neither would be happy quitting their jobs and the more she thought about what he was proposing, the more upset she became.

"How could you know what I want, Rick? Because right now, you're _telling_ me how it's gonna be."

"Fine," Rick conceded, practically throwing his hands into the air. "I'll give my notice tomorrow."

Rick stood and picked up his belongings, slowly making his way to the front door.

"What happens if we don't work out? Then what? I loose my best friend!"

Her words spilled out a mixture of anger and despair causing Rick to stop in place. Michonne couldn't even look at him. She was conflicted- hopeful but scared, her heart simply unable to let go and take a chance on love.

"Sounds like you're losing me no matter what."

His voice was harsh and Michonne stood but no words were able to come out. Rick was now at the door- completely fed up. He knew cracking Michonne would be difficult but this was beyond anything he was prepared for. His heart was becoming blinded by his ego and he knew before he finally left he needed to say one more thing. He didn't look at Michonne when he spoke, instead keeping his eyes on the ground below.

"I love you, Michie. I've loved you for a long time."

Rich opened the door and to his surprise it quickly slammed shut by an arm than flew past him. He turned to face Michonne and could see the anguish written all over her face. Her yell was harsh and loud and it hurt him seeing her so angry.

 ** _"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"_**

Rick took one step forward and despite being covered in bruises, Michonne couldn't help but think he was perfect. He literally was the man of her dreams but her fear was paralyzing and she couldn't seem to get out of her own way.

They now stood inches from one another and Rick's blue eyes were relentless, boring straight into her. What came next felt foggy and even though she kept her eyes open, she couldn't believe her lips were meeting his for the first time. Rick slowly reached for her hand and they linked fingers as he gently deepened the kiss.

Her womanly instincts were quick to kick in and the moment her eyes closed Rick went all in, pulling her closer into him. His lips were soft she found his smell intoxicating. It didn't take long for her arms to wrap around him and when their tongues met for the first time everything inside grew warm and she realized he was right...everything she did want was right in front of her.

Together they were the perfect balance and when they finally came up for air her body was pressed against the door with no recollection of how she even got there.

The corners of her mouth turned downward into a frown and Rick smiled pressing his forehead against hers. It was the most emotion he'd seen that day and he knew it was a tipping point in their time together. She was on the verge of tears and that was good thing. It meant she was giving them a chance and that's all Rick could hope for.

"I guess we're doing this," she whispered, her heart now in full and total control.

Rick's smile widened and he kissed her gently once more nodding his head in agreement.

"I guess we are."

* * *

Olivia checked her watch before returning her attention to her reflection in the mirror. It was early in the evening and she was getting ready for a night on the town with Monica. Her day had gone exactly as planned and she couldn't have been more pleased.

Not only did she have a good visit with Catherine but her short time with Rick could not have gone better. He was beyond cordial and incredibly grateful to Olivia for her care where his mother was concerned. Fitz was never mentioned by either one of them and it actually was a huge relief.

The uneasiness she felt earlier disappeared and she was actually glad she decided to make the trip. Her mind was made up - her visit had real purpose. She was helping a family in need...helping them face some unique circumstances. This had nothing to do with Fitz.

The bottom line was, if Olivia repeated this mantra enough, her mind would soon believe it.

Once the finishing touches were made, she grabbed her clutch and hotel key and left her room. After her visit with Catherine, she decided to book a room and stay in the same hotel. It was in the heart of downtown, beautiful and within walking distance to all the major shuttles. She had never stayed in a place so extravagant and treating herself to a little getaway deserving.

Staying alone also kept her from having to explain her visit and even though she was keeping the truth from her family, she wasn't technically lying so it felt like a win-win.

Olivia checked her reflection once more in the mirror in the hallway before entering the elevators. She wore a casual spaghetti strapped dress with elegant heels and kept her hair down. Her bangs were longer than usual and she found herself sweeping them to the side from time to time. Her lipgloss was subtle and she was pleased with her overall look. It was city-chic and she blended well in her newly found surroundings.

The ride down to the first floor was short and just as the ding sounded indicating her arrival, she reached into her sparkling clutch and pulled out her cell phone. She exited the elevator keeping her eyes on the small screen below and ran directly into a warm body head on. Just as she was going to apologize for not paying attention to where she was going her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Standing directly in front of her was Fitz who seemed rather amused by the entire occurrence. His smirk explained it all and Olivia took several steps backwards trying to regain her composure.

"I am so sorry!"

Traces of her lipstick could be seen on Fitz's stark white shirt and she couldn't believe she had been so careless. Her eyes fixated on the mark and she couldn't help but wonder if he had any idea about the stain. His eyes twinkled and his smile was contagious leaving Olivia nearly laughing at his reaction.

"My mom said you left hours ago," he inquired. It was obvious he wondered why she was still in the hotel.

"I did," she confirmed, shuffling her feet from side to side. "I'm actually on my way now to meet my cousin for dinner." She was purposely being vague and hoped Fitz didn't press any further.

"Are you staying here?" Fitz asked, not caring that she appeared to want privacy. He was standing directly in front of her not giving her much room to pass.

Olivia found his confidence unnerving and she tried to ignore his charm by stepping aside in attempt to walk past him. He wore dark pin striped slacks and carried his suit jacket over his arm. It was sexy and such a turn on Olivia couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"It was good seeing your mom," she responded, not answering his question. "She's looks well. And so does Rick. I think the vertigo is behind him. If you'll excuse me, I need to get going. I'll be by first thing in the morning to see Catherine."

She spoke over her shoulder and began to make her way towards the large glass revolving gold doors.

" _Wait_ ," Fitz pleaded, trying his best to catch up with Olivia. She was several steps ahead of him and clearly not waiting around to make small talk.

"I didn't mean to pry...I could've sworn you had mentioned you were staying with family when we last spoke. My mistake."

Olivia was halfway down the lobby when she stopped again to face Fitz. Her heels were loud and echoed through the large lobby, causing several bystanders to stop and look in their direction.

"I'm really in a hurry," Olivia lied, trying her best to remain cordial.

She hated the fact he knew she was staying at the hotel and hoped he didn't get the wrong impression. Doubt began to enter her mind and she once again questioned why in the world she was there in the first place. This man she had a crush on was standing right in front of her and now that she had his full attention she couldn't get out of his presence fast enough.

The air between them began to shift and Fitz couldn't stop staring. She looked beautiful and even though she was doing him a great deal of service by being here, he wished more than anything he could just remain in her presence. Unfortunately, her face didn't seem to share a mutual feeling and he had no choice but to back off, his pride undoubtedly wounded.

"Of course. I'm sorry to keep you," he responded, clearing his throat. He stepped back and shared a last few words before returning towards the elevators.

"Thank you again for being here. Catherine couldn't be happier."

Olivia closed her eyes for a brief moment and instantly regretted her behavior. She was rude and there was simply no excuse for it. It wasn't Fitz's fault she ran into him. The fact she was even staying in the same hotel as his mother was ridiculous and for a woman who appeared to have her life in complete order she couldn't explain why she felt so disconnected.

Without thinking further she spun on her heels and pushed what just happened out of her mind. Ever since she met him, it was as if she wasn't thinking clearly and tonight was no different. She needed air and time to think and a night out would give her just that. A night out would give her purpose, keeping her from thinking about all her mistakes. It would also keep her from thinking about men.

Men like Fitzgerald Grant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No Turning Back

"Mr. Grant," the bartender began, bending low so he was eye level with Fitz. "Can I get you another?"

Fitz shook his head no and kept his eyes on the large revolving door ahead. The young man nodded and quickly stood taking the empty glass of liquor away. It was well after midnight and Fitz wasn't certain how much longer he should wait.

The late night drinking left his ego beyond bruised and the more time that passed, the more he hated himself for feeling so needy. He simply couldn't get Olivia Pope out of his mind. The longer he sat, the more his mind began to play tricks on him and it wasn't long until he finally talked himself into giving up and leaving.

 _She'll think you're insane. Or even worse, some type of stalker._

These thoughts surrounded his subconscious, spinning doubt over and over again until at last he stood, grabbing his jacket from the leather seat next to him. The lobby was nearly empty with the exception of the bartender on duty who remained behind the small bar next to the elevators. He began to feel foolish- embarrassed and he suddenly forced himself to look on the bright side.

It was actually better Olivia hadn't seen him like this.

Fitz retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and took out a fifty dollar bill throwing it on the table next to his seat. The waiter briefly made eye contact with him and Fitz nodding his head, mentally thanking him for keeping him well hydrated most of the night. This was new territory for Fitz and he couldn't ever remember a time in his life he was more smitten with someone.

The feeling was obviously one-sided, at least in his mind and it didn't take long for his pride to kick in. His wounded ego took charge, forcing one foot to lift in front of the other. It was late - and once he grew near the exit, leaving began to feel like the very best decision he could've made.

He was about to reach the glass door when he spotted Olivia, her dress flowing behind her as if she was some sort of goddess straight out of a movie. She looked confident as if she often did and it was honestly one of the most attractive things he found about her. In those few seconds of spotting her, his mind completely did a 180 and suddenly everything deep within craved to be in her presence.

They locked eyes before either of them reached the door and Fitz froze waiting for her to enter. Her face transformed, changing from confidence to worry right before his very eyes. All at once her step increased until she pushed the large revolving door open bringing them face to face.

"Is Catherine, alright?" She blurted, her voice filled with concern. "Did something happen?"

Her question took Fitz off guard until he realized how logical it sounded coming out of her mouth.

"She's fine," he eventually replied, placing his hands inside his pockets. His voice was low and deep and he could feel his jaw clenching- a rare habit he often developed when he felt nervous.

They stood facing one another and he couldn't take his eyes off of this woman no matter how much he wanted to. He felt silly answering her question - and just as Olivia processed the unspoken reason why he actually was there, her face transformed yet again.

"You here to make sure I returned alone?"

Fitz's eyes widened at the question and he thought for a brief moment before answering. A feistiness he recognized in her returned, reminding them of their short encounter outside his mother's home.

"I wanted to see you again. And yes...I suppose I did."

The truth worked and he didn't back down, the bourbon no doubt providing him with all the courage needed.

Olivia's hair was long and the overflow of bangs kept brushing into her eyes, leaving Fitz with the urge to touch her in the most inappropriate manner. The dress she wore was more revealing than he remembered and he didn't stop his eyes from wandering up and down her body.

"Do you want me to leave?" Fitz asked, suddenly tired of the back and forth between them. The honesty coming out felt refreshing and he patiently waited for an answer, his mind having to be content with whatever she would decide.

Olivia's eyes lowered and fixated on his shirt. Before he could follow her gaze, she took a step forward and touched his chest lightly rubbing her fingers in a pattern.

"My lipstick is on you." Her voice barely audible and sounded almost as if she was disclosing a secret for the first time.

The fact she didn't directly answer his question gave him hope and he slowly grabbed her wrist taking her small hand into his. Electricity sparked between them and the realization of him freely touching her sent a surge of adrenaline straight to his manhood.

"I live in that building across the street...directly behind you."

Olivia slowly turned around glancing over her shoulder but didn't let go of Fitz's hand.

"Are you inviting me over?" She asked, turning her head back towards him so they were now within inches of one another.

"I am," Fitz quickly answered, gently squeezing her hand. "For as long as you want to stay," he finalized, making certain his invitation didn't come with any expectations.

They stood motionless for some time, holding hands in an empty lobby in one of the nicest hotels in all of downtown Houston. Olivia couldn't help but notice how at ease she felt with him considering the circumstances. Although she was certain her self assurance came from the wine consumed that evening, it felt real and she simply refused to allow her mind to think any differently.

"After you," she politely said, stepping aside so Fitz could lead the way. He smiled at her gesture and squeezed her hand again, this time purposely rubbing his thumb over her skin in the most soothing manner.

The Houston air was uncomfortably humid and she was pleased with her choice of such a thin layer of clothing. Her heart was racing and she tried to remain calm although everything within felt giddy and overstimulated. She had way too many glasses of wine with dinner and deep down she somehow knew everything that would happen from this point forward would forever alter the rest of both their lives.

She made a point to look carefully at her surroundings and ever so often at Fitz. He looked confident...handsome and the butterflies in the pit of her stomach grew stronger with every step taken. It wasn't long before they reached the inside of the building and once they were in the elevator she paid close attention to the grip Fitz held around her fingers.

The ride to the top floor was quiet and neither of them said a word. Olivia watched Fitz in the gold reflection ahead inwardly smiling at the amount of times he turned to look in her direction. There was only one reason a woman went to a man's place in the middle of the night. They were both too old to expect anything else and Olivia was no fool. She had every intention of sleeping with Fitz and despite spending the last few hours discussing all the reasons he was bad for her with her cousin Monica, here she was standing hand in hand with him.

Olivia faintly heard the sound of the elevator signaling their arrival. The doors opened to a narrow hall that was elegantly decorated. The building itself was plush and she could only imagine how much his monthly mortgage was. They stopped at the first door on the right and Fitz pressed a number on the keypad, opening it for Olivia to enter. It was the first time he let go of her hand since they left her hotel. She slowly walked inside and stood near the doorway looking at the stunning view before her.

His condo was was quite beautiful...contemporary but classy with a few vintage pieces that showcased a side of him that surprised Olivia. An old refurbished record player caught her attention and that was the first place she gravitated to, setting her clutch down and picking up the first record in the large stack.

"Miles Davis?" Olivia said aloud, more to herself than anyone else. She cleared her throat and turned to face Fitz who was several feet away watching her from across the room.

"I didn't take you for a jazz fan," she smiled slipping the record out of its protective cover. She carefully placed it down and lifted the lever until a familiar jazz melody began playing in the air.

She turned around to finally face Fitz and stood completely still placing the ball back in his court. His sports coat remained off and she watched his arms slowly lift taking his hands out of his pockets. He walked towards the living room passing a winding rod iron staircase. Thoughts of Catherine entered her mind and she quickly understood why she would feel uncomfortable staying here. From what she learned of his mother so far a staircase was the last thing she would've recommended for her to use.

Fitz stood near his small contemporary sofa and looked out his windows. There was an impressive view of the Houston skyline and Olivia stayed in place, somewhat surprised Fitz appeared to purposely increase the amount of space between them. She felt childish in that exact moment, only because her instinct was to close the gap and walk towards him.

"You make me very nervous, Livvie."

Fitz's words were heavy and his eyes stayed ahead and in the opposite direction from Olivia. She loved his nickname for her- more than she expected and although she had every desire to walk closer towards him, she refrained forcing her feet to remain in place.

"I don't expect anything from you after this. Nothing." She needed to clear that up, making certain Fitz knew where she stood.

"But what if I do?"

His response froze Olivia and before she lost all nerve she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why don't we just worry about tonight...take things day by day."

The sexy jazz tune filled the space between them leaving Olivia unable to keep still any longer. She walked towards him slow and purposely made the first move, gently placing her hand on his face. He was neatly shaven, clean cut and his smell completely captivated Olivia, almost like a spell casted over her psyche.

For the first time since their initial meeting there was no more games to be played. The manner in which she grabbed his face spoke volumes and the confidence it displayed only made the attraction Fitz felt for her grow stronger. Within seconds of their body making contact, instinct took over and for the remainder of that night, they were the only two people that mattered.

Fitz grabbed her by the waist pulling her close, kissing her slowly on the lips. She could taste the whiskey and all at once a lightheaded feeling took her body over. The next few seconds became a blur and it wasn't long before Olivia realized she was being lifted and placed on a nearby table in the front entryway.

A lamp shattered, falling on the floor from the impact of Olivia's body. His mouth was everywhere, kissing her face and neck while Olivia skillfully began to unbuckle his belt in the most aggressive manner. Her legs tightened around his waist and finally the moment she had fantasized about came to fruition.

Fitz kissed her slow, his tongue entering her purposely and with precise intention. Olivia melted at the contact, closing her eyes at the realization of what was happening. The moment itself was honestly everything she hoped for and now that they reached this level of intimacy she knew there was simply no turning back.

He cupped her small face with his hand, pushing his body farther against hers so there was zero space between them. Olivia grabbed his hair trying to keep herself steady until Fitz abruptly paused breaking free from their kiss. His mannerisms nearly startled Olivia and her eyes flew open, staring at him intently until he spoke, demanding her to comply with his directions.

"Take off your clothes."

They were just four words...words that left a surge of lust all throughout her body. She didn't take long to stand and Fitz stepped back a few feet giving him a clear view of Olivia.

Undressing in front of him made her feel empowered and she enjoyed keeping eye contact with Fitz. He watched her intently carefully studying every single part of her body. She slid the straps off her dress in one fluid motion, the remains falling to the floor leaving her white bra and matching panties exposed for all to see.

At one moment she couldn't believe this was happening - yet in the other she felt relief they had finally come to this. He stood tall, his pants undone and proudly draped around his waist. She wanted to feel him again and now that she was nearly naked, she touched him, picking up exactly where they left off moments before.

Fitz lifted her again in his arms while Olivia kissed him hard, their tongues again colliding in the most perfect manner. She paid little attention to where they were headed and it wasn't until her body hit a bed she realized they must've be in his bedroom.

Her panties were next to come off and the fact he left her bra intact made her wild with anticipation. It had been some time since she was with a man and just the idea of having his mouth on her pussy was enough to drive her insane. He knelt somewhat stoic on the bed, admiring her in a way difficult to explain. She actually looked angelic, and he knew was without a doubt, she was the single most beautiful woman he'd ever been with.

Her body was gorgeous, lean in all the right places, and her midsection was waxed to perfection. They locked eyes in the most intimate manner and she truthfully had no idea what to make of her feelings. Everything about this man was different. It was as if he longed for her undivided attention, mentally explaining precisely what he was about to do with her body.

Olivia lifted her hand and slowly rubbed his abs in a purposeful, seductive manner. She found him quite beautiful- and she truthfully couldn't get over the way he looked at her. The mood between them shifted and their mannerisms soon became delicate. Fitz rubbed her thighs up and down almost as if he had every intention of treating her this way for the rest of her life.

"Now _you're_ making _me_ nervous," she whispered, wondering aloud why he was looking at her in such a serous manner.

Fitz smirked and slowly lowered his body until their lips were within inches of one other.

"You're doing fine," he assured Olivia kissing the tip of her nose.

It was such an endearing moment between them, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze. Everything below the waist longed for him yet she didn't want this playful banter to stop. Fitz smiled at her for a some time, pressing his cock gently against her bare skin.

His apparent desire for her was such a turn on, he didn't rush the moment making everything all the more special.

"We're taking this day by day, remember?" He threw her own words against her and she couldn't help but smile a wide grin, burying her face against his skin.

There was something about him whispering to her in his own bed that brought Olivia a peace she didn't realize she was missing. Fitz waited until she finally lifted her head and looked at him before moving further. He needed her to respond...needed to know she was still willing to take things day by day.

The truth was they were both nervous and rightfully so. What they were feeling was real- that consuming attraction you think only exists in movies or romance novels. Fitz had been searching his entire life to feel this way. And in many ways so had Olivia.

"Day by day," she finally confirmed, whispering the words out loud.

Fitz nodded his head in assurance before finalizing their promise to one another with another slow, sensual kiss. Olivia's heart was now exposed and she fought the tears that tried to spill out. She snapped her eyes shut pushing Fitz's shoulders down until he reluctantly broke contact, slowly making his way down her body.

He kissed the top of her exposed breast, kissed the lace of her bra, kissed her stomach and then the inside of her thighs making her entire body flinch. Olivia's head titled back in response as she pushed out all her doubt once and for all from her mind.

When his body was finally in position, he grew more comfortable, kicking his shoes off in the process. Olivia slowly began to squirm upward out of his reach and he loved the way she gasped when he pulled her body back down towards his mouth.

His tongue entered her slowly and the first of many hair pulls were quick to follow. Olivia was vocal- more than he anticipated her to be and it turned him on in every way imaginable. He couldn't help but lift his eyes getting a front row seat to her reaction.

It was at that very moment he realized, without a shadow of doubt, he would to great lengths in order to keep this woman happy.

* * *

Michonne stared at the ceiling and replayed the last 24 hours over again in her mind. Rick's ultimatum was the last thing she ever expected and the fact they had both committed to trying on making this work couldn't escape her mind. Rick appeared to be in a deep sleep and she slowly turned propping her head on one elbow to get a better look at him.

Several dark bruises lined the side of his face and she examined his profile, listening to his erratic breathing for a short time. She knew the gash on his abdomen was still fresh and without thinking she lifted his white shirt to examine the bandage.

It was dark, the only light coming from the moon outside. She didn't bother closing the curtains...a perk from living in such a secluded area and found herself grateful for the small amount of light in the room. Michonne was half way through making certain Rick's bandage didn't need to be changed when her focus shifted to their living arrangements.

Would Rick want to move in? Was her house big enough for the both of them.

Her subconscious wouldn't stop with the worse case scenarios ultimately giving her anxiety.

After several more minutes of being unable to calm her mind, she decided to give herself a change of scenery. She slipped out of bed leaving Rick sleeping and walked barefoot across her home bypassing the guest room he had been occupying these last few days.

Rick was now in her bed...actually laying right next to her and she simply didn't know what to make of all this. One minute he was sitting on her couch threatening to quit his job and the next he was kissing her- making it clear he wanted a future.

She stood in the living room wearing an old University of Houston t-shirt with a handmade pair of cutoffs she designed herself from yoga pants. The room was faintly lit and she stared at the door replaying Rick's words once again in her mind.

 _I've loved you for a long time..._

Michonne slowly inhaled at the memory and shook her head making her way into the kitchen. Her living quarters were simple- only having things she truly needed- and she once again tried to determine if her place was actually somewhere Rick would be happy.

A small wooden table with chairs rested next to the pantry and she reached inside grabbing an opened jar of peanut butter before finally sitting down.

The time on the stove flashed 1:30 and she stared at nothing in particular while dipping her finger into the creamy substance. This had become a routine started years ago and one hard for her to break. She couldn't remember the last time she got a solid night's sleep and midnight snacking was something that typically calmed her mind. And now that her and Rick were official she couldn't help but envision many more sleepless nights in her future.

Michonne was on her third finger scoop of Jiffy's creamy peanut butter when she heard Rick down the hall. Her home was older and the floors alone made it impossible for someone to keep quiet. They creaked loudly with every step taken and she decided to remain in her seat waiting for him to enter the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" Rick asked, making his way directly over to Michonne.

She smirked at the sight before her trying not to show too much emotion. He rubbed one eye in such a boyish manner, looking more like a teenager who had been in a fight over a girlfriend rather than an officer hurt in the line of duty.

He slowly walked over towards Michonne and snatched the peanut butter jar from her hands sitting in the empty seat next to her. He had on worn HPD workout shorts and her eyes widened when he stuck his own finger in the jar before licking it off in his mouth.

" _Fuck_ , that's good," he huffed, entering another finger and taking a bite.

His southern twang was filled with charm and Michonne shook her head and stood. Without even trying he continued to be one of the sexiest men she'd ever met. And everything about that fact for some reason annoyed her.

She opened the bread box on the granite countertop and took two slices of bread and then opened a drawer grabbing a spoon. Within seconds she was handing Rick a sandwich who happily took the food with appreciation. Before she could return to the counter, Rick grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap holding up the sandwich so she could take the first bite.

"I'm not hungry," she confirmed, shaking her head no.

Rick gave her a look and cocked his head to one side looking at her out of the corner of one eye.

"Liar."

Michonne chuckled at his response and watched as he took one huge bite into his mouth. She loved seeing him happy and it was just another example of her putting people before her own needs.

It felt awkward being on Rick's lap and for a short while she wasn't sure how to act. Several bites later he was finished, and he suddenly kissed Michonne's shoulder before patting her side, obviously wanting her to stand. Rick opened the fridge and grabbed an ice cold bottle water twisting the cap open. She watched him offer it to first and then gulp down fast after she declined. When he was finished, he tossed the empty bottle into her trash can and gently patted her rear.

"C'mon," he ordered, titling his head to one side. "You have to sleep, Michie."

Rick extended his hand to Michonne and led her back to her bedroom, the wood floors beneath them creaking with each step taken.

He was first to enter her bed and she found it amazing how at ease he acted considering they had only been official less than 24 hours. His entire attitude was nonchalant- almost as if they had been together in a relationship for years. She eventually slid in next to him and was instantly met with Rick's arm pulling her closer.

Her mind was wide awake, simply unable to shut off but she truthfully wasn't certain what to do. Rick must have sensed her uneasiness and purposely moved his head away so Michonne had no choice but to prop her own body up to face him.

"What?"

Her tone was clipped and Rick was mentally preparing his mind for an argument. Michonne was the strongest willed woman he knew and the fact they agreed to become an item truly didn't mean anything if she was going to buck every step of the way. Silence filled the air and Rick remained quiet continuing to stare directly at her. He wasn't backing down and apparently tough love was the only way to ever get his point across.

"This is me, Rick- so you better get used to it. I hardly sleep and enjoy a good snack in the middle of the night."

Rick thought about her revelation for a long moment when a thought struck him. He knew the perfect remedy for her lack of sleep and his ego was quick to take over, slowly grabbing Michonne by her waist and pulling her on top of him. This type of action was a first for both of them and she couldn't help but react.

"What are you doing!" Michonne cried out, nearly laughing at the gesture. It felt odd being positioned like this and part of her was seriously worried about hurting him.

"I'm trying to get to second base with my girlfriend," he candidly responded.

Michonne narrowed her eyes at Rick and tried not to smile even though she wanted to. Of course this is how things would be between them...she should have never expect anything less.

"Second base, huh? _Wuss_."

Rick's eyes grew wide at her reply and despite his abdomen being incredibly sore he sat up and took Michonne's shirt off without speaking a word. The moment her breasts were exposed, he devoured one in his mouth, pumping the other with his free hand. His suction was hard and slightly stung, leaving Michonne completely and utterly speechless.

His mouth went from one nipple to the next, twisting the free one in between his fingertips. Michonne suddenly felt him wince and pulled at his hair forcing him to release her breast.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

There was no way he was well enough to sit up in that manner and the second he complied Michonne knew he was more than likely hurting. Sheer desire for him took over and now that his mouth was no longer on her body she instantly regretted making him stop.

Before Rick finally lay flat, he took his own shirt off and threw it on the floor next to them. Michonne sat shirtless on top, starring down at him while during the next few minutes, they both tried to decide who was going to make the next move.

"You're beautiful."

His words were serious and he looked Michonne in the eyes as he spoke. It was true. She was beautiful and he suddenly regretted not telling her this sooner. Something deep within Michonne stirred and it didn't take long for them to continue right where they left off. She slowly raised up on her knees and lowered Rick's shorts exposing his growing penis.

Everything between them in this very moment changed and they both knew once they crossed this particular line there was no going back. The more these thoughts filled her mind, the slower her moves became and before she could get any farther in her head, she took her own shorts off, followed by her underwear.

Rick guided her on top of him, watching Michonne slide easily down his shaft. They fit with perfection, just as he suspected and like magic, his best friend instantly transformed into his lover.

Michonne slowly reached down and grabbed his hands, linking fingers with Rick. They stared at one another for a brief moment until more lust took over between them. It didn't take long for her hips to move while natural instinct soon kicked in.

Rick eventually let go of Michonne's grip and wrapped his hands around her backside using the friction to his advantage. Seconds later he slid deeper inside hitting her sweet spot-silencing her worries altogether. As much as she wanted to fight this - it felt right - he felt right and she couldn't hold her love for him back any longer.

"I love you, too," she breathed out, slightly unaware of the seriousness of her words.

They music to Rick's ears and he pushed her backside aggressively once again, forcing her clit to brush against the top of his dick. It was the perfect combination of the roughness needed and her insides exploded giving her the orgasm of her life. Rick watched in utter fascination as the woman he loved succumbed to the inevitable.

Incoherent words left her mouth and he literally felt her fluid seep between them, slightly coating his balls. Michonne's body soon gave out and she collapsed on his chest completely forgetting any need of caution. Rick soothed her back by rubbing small circles down her spine until Michonne was finally able to regain her composure.

Her orgasm was intense- so much so she found it difficult to concentrate and just as her body was about to shut down, Rick began to speak bringing her mind back into the present moment.

"So you do love me," he announced, half joking.

Michonne smiled at his words and lifted her head, propping her elbows up so she didn't lean too much on his body. They were still connected and nose to nose and for the first time during an intimate moment a comfortable silence fell over them.

"I do, Grimes. I have for a long time."

The words sounded familiar and Rick caressed the bottom of her chin with his thumb making Michonne smile. She eventually bent down to kiss him, grinding her body harder against his. She felt his cock react to the contact and knew it was only fair if she was able to return the favor. Without thinking further, she readjusted her body, once again sitting up and carefully straddling him like before.

She reached for his hands like she did earlier that night, only this time bringing one up to her breasts. Rick's eyes closed at the gesture, allowing his desire for her to take over. By now he was painfully long and because of his accident, this was honestly the only position he was physically capable of.

Michonne didn't let him down, grinding into him harder and harder with each precise thrust. He briefly opened his eyes, long enough to catch glimpse of her riding him when his own euphoria was ultimately reached. His entire body tightened before emptying inside of her leaving them both exhausted for very different reasons.

Rick's body was still far from healed while Michonne's body for the first time in a long time craved rest. As much as he loved having her on top of him, he needed some pain meds. Moments later, she knelt back up and slowly pulled her pussy off collapsing next to him not bothering to get dressed.

Her mind began drifting in and out of conscious while Rick reached over grabbing two pain pills from the small end table. The incision on his abdomen throbbed and he swallowed the pills without drinking any water. Michonne vaguely remembered feeling Rick kiss her goodnight before her mind once and for all quieted down for good. Rick stared at her for a long moment, smiling at the sudden turn of events.

"She sleeps," he whispered to himself, satisfied with the means of what made Michonne tired.

He kissed her once again on the temple before finally settling down next to her. The room itself was warm and instead of getting up to turn on a fan, he left the sheets in place not bothering to lift them any higher. To his surprise Michonne draped her arm around his chest and he faintly heard her mutter something underneath her breath.

Before closing his eyes, he blindly reached for her body caressing his hand up and down her back for some time. Eventually his meds kicked in and his mind relaxed, giving him exactly what his body needed. His hand ultimately came to a slow halt, finally resting on her bottom.

They slept like this for the rest of the night, content from their love making until the sun awoke them the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unfamiliar Territory

"Eventually soulmates meet, for they have the same hiding place." ~Unknown

Olivia stared at her phone willing it to ring. It had been weeks since she last saw Fitz and the reality was she surprisingly missed him more and more each day. When she left Houston so many things were left unsaid. They each were too timid to share true feelings, instead choosing to protect their hearts at all costs. Their phone calls to each other since then had been sporadic and she knew much of the distance created was mostly her doing.

It was midday at the restaurant and Olivia's shift was just beginning. Traffic was slowed making for an extra long day. She leaned against the bar and looked around, suddenly feeling suffocated. In a short period of time her world had been turned upside down and she simply didn't know what to do. No one knew she had quit medical school...not even her parents and she had no plans of coming clean anytime soon.

 _Why was her life becoming so difficult? And why couldn't she follow the easy path provided?_

Everything would be so much better if she simply succumbed to the life her parents intended her to have. Even as a child she rebelled purposely making decisions that baffled both her mom and dad. Her life choices now were unfortunately no different and she suddenly felt the urge to give in and become what everyone around expected her to be.

" _Doc_..."

Olivia's head whipped around snapping her back into the present. Something within stirred and she blurted her conscious, making it known the nickname had to go.

"Stop calling me that."

Her voice was firm and harsh getting her point across. Elizabeth stared back confused but didn't acknowledge her request. A few awkward moments past and the bartender continued, letting Olivia know Hanson needed her in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," she eventually replied, trying to downplay her rude behavior. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Beth eyed her suspiciously before carrying about her business, eventually leaving Olivia alone. She made her way into the kitchen awaiting to see what emergency Hanson had concocted in his mind when her phone buzzed inside her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, reaching for her cell. It was Fitz and she didn't want to miss his call.

"Actually, I need five minutes," she instructed before Hanson could respond. She held up her hand at the chef and slid out the back not allowing him a chance to even speak.

The sun was bright and welcomed Olivia the moment she set her foot outside. She walked a few feet away from the restaurant and said hello into the receiver a little too anxiously. Embarrassment set in and she quickly closed her eyes trying to pull herself together. Being needy was so not the woman she wanted to portray herself as.

"You busy?" Fitz bellowed into the phone, his voice deep and sincere.

"No, we're slow today...I was just thinking about you."

Her response fell out of her mouth before she could stop the words and she sensed Fitz's smile on the other end of the line.

"Is that so?" He replied. There was a slight pause and Olivia also smiled, shaking her head at the fact three words sounded ridiculously sexy.

"I cleared my schedule this weekend are you up for having a visitor?"

Olivia's eyes widened at the question as her mind mentally began to process his words. More silence filled the line until Fitz said her name, making it impossible to stay quiet any longer.

"Livvie...you there?"

"Yeah-" she finally responded walking unconsciously in slow circles. Her mind was racing and body throbbing at the thought of seeing him again.

"I'm here...I'd love a visitor." She frowned at the terminology used and couldn't stop thinking about what exactly it meant.

"Does this mean your staying with Catherine and stopping b-" She decided to just bite the bullet and ask but couldn't get the rest of her question out as Fitz interrupted her.

"No," he quickly confirmed. I wasn't planning on staying with my mother. Is that a problem?"

Olivia froze in place and stared ahead. This meant Fitz would be staying with her for an entire weekend. It also meant he was making a special trip just to see her. Her day was taking a turn, one she didn't expect and there was just one more thing left to ask.

"No, it's not. When can I expect you?"

"I'm leaving in a few hours. I was hoping we could have dinner tonight? When do you get off?"

A mixture of emotions set in and Olivia couldn't seem to move- her body in clear shock. They had spoken off and on these past few weeks both of them playing it cool after their time together in Houston. His visit was a complete surprise and she wondered if he had been planning something like this all along.

"I'm only helping out for a few hours. There's a key taped underneath the green flowerpot. Make yourself at home. I'll text you my address."

She spoke without thinking, not even considering whether or not her house was in any condition to have a visitor. Her ego was now in full force taking over and it somehow felt liberating knowing this man wanted to see her again.

Once the call ended, she stood outside for a few more minutes holding the phone against her chest. The suffocation she felt earlier had faded and was now replaced with excitement. The spontaneity of it all was something she never experienced and before she returned back inside she composed herself not wanting anyone to see her giddiness.

Her day had definitely taken a turn for the better.

* * *

Rick knelt down in front of his closet looking for his black boots. It was his first official day back at work transitioning into his new position as detective. When he finally got the all clear from medical he was approached about the change and took some time to think it over. The move meant he would be transferred to a completely different department away from Michonne which actually would be for the best.

His long time partner had become his lover and this career lmove seemed to make the most sense. They were now living together and both didn't want their profession to get in the way of their relationship. It was going to be different not having his go-to person nearby but change was inevitable in his line of work. And truth be told he was just glad it was him making the move and not his better half.

Michonne walked in with a cup of coffee in hand watching Rick rustle through the boxes on the ground. The sight made her smile and she leaned against the wall and sipped her drink taking the moment in.

" _MICHIE! I CAN'T FIND MY BOOTS!_ " Rick yelled over his shoulder. He didn't notice Michonne standing behind him, his focus too busy on what he needed.

"Under the bed," she softly responded. He turned briefly again before standing clearing his throat in the process.

"Sorry- didn't see you there."

He walked around to his side of the bed and partially squatted reaching underneath. Just as Michonne had mentioned, his boots were exactly where she said. As soon as he sat down to put them on she walked over sitting next to him.

"You ready?" She asked, handing him her cup of coffee. He stopped long enough to take a sip and continued, sliding each boot on with ease.

"I am," he confidently replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Rick continued, turning his body in her direction. He wore a dark shirt with dark pants and special suspenders - the kind that crossed in the back to keep his weapon snug and in place.

"Are you?"

Michonne studied his blue eyes and pondered the question, honestly unsure of how to respond. She thought about her words carefully and more then anything wanted to be supportive.

"It's going to take some getting used to- but I think this will be good for you. For _us._ "

Rick remained quiet and hoped Michonne was being honest with him. This was a huge step for them both and he couldn't read her. She appeared to be sincere so he decided not to press further.

"I'll swing by my place and get the rest of the boxes on my way home. You need anything?"

His voice was low and she shook her head no, taking another generous sip. Rick had slowly moved most of his belongings into Michonne's house over the past few weeks and she suspected his place was bare for the most part by now. Boxes were still everywhere and she secretly loved the fact he was willing to give up his home so freely.

"I have breakfast waiting," she concluded motioning towards the door. Rick smiled and leaned in closer taking the coffee cup once again from her hands.

"A man could get used to this."

There was a twinkle in his eye and that southern twang she loved was prominent making her knees weak. His head was cocked to the side and it was her turn to lean forward, kissing him softly on the lips. Domesticated Michonne was in full effect obviously pleasing Rick to no end. She herself was getting used to actually cooking for someone other than herself.

Rick followed her into the kitchen and headed straight to what seemed to be his new designated spot on the left side of the table. It was a two seater and placed discretely in the corner of the room near the back door. Her home was small but quaint and perfect for just the two of them.

The food on the table smelt divine and the stack of pancakes sat high with a glob of butter on the side exactly how he liked it. Michonne slid in across from him and reached for the coffee pot, pouring them each a another fresh cup.

This was a routine they had grown accustomed to and Michonne tried not to overthink what was staring her right in the face. They were both in deep and she tried not to worry if they were moving too quickly. She wished she had someone to confide in about Rick but female friendships didn't come naturally. It was easier for her to keep people at arms length. All people, except Rick. He seemed to always be able to see straight through her- a quality that often annoyed her more often than most.

"Does Catherine know we live together?" She suddenly asked, causing Rick to stop chewing.

"Fitz knows...so I'm sure she does. I haven't outright told her if that's what you're asking."

Michonne thought about his response and couldn't help but glance at the leather recliner in the living room. Fitz helped Rick move it in last week- one of the only pieces of furniture Rick couldn't seem to part with. The brothers seemed to put their differences aside after Rick's accident and deep down she was grateful. Family was important to Rick and with Catherine's health declining she wanted the man she loved to have the support of his family if and when he needed it.

"What about your sister? Does she know?"

Michonne began chewing some bacon and shook her head.

"No...but I was thinking maybe we could visit her sometime. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Rick's eyebrows lifted at her response and she could tell he seemed surprised.

"I'd love to meet her too. She still in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, she is. She'll never leave Georgia."

Rick grew quiet and thought a moment. Atlanta was Michonne's hometown and a place she once swore to him she would never return to.

"You should give her a call."

Rick decided to share his opinion because it was how he honestly felt. He knew Michonne's parents passed away when she was in high school. Her sister raised her until she graduated and much to her disapproval joined the force soon after. They grew apart once she moved out and only kept in contact periodically several times a year. The fact she mentioned visiting was a big deal and he could only hope she would follow through with her feelings.

The remainder of their breakfast was quiet and Rick watched her closely admiring her selected outfit. She wore tight faded jeans most of the time with a worn HPD shirt. This morning was no different and he wondered when she planned on getting ready for the day. It felt not odd not automatically knowing her upcoming schedule- something else he would have to get used to.

When his plate was wiped clean, he stood picking up after himself. Michonne also stood and headed to the small table in the front entrance grabbing his two hand guns. He eventually followed and took the weapons placing them on either side of his leather holster. The only thing that remained was his sports coat that draped over the sofa. He grabbed it and placed it on while Michonne opened the front door for him.

"You sure this is what you want," she half whispered. It wasn't really a question.

She stood against the doorframe and avoiding eye contact. Rick prided himself on being a Sheriff and doubt soon crept in making her second guess everything. He placed one arm on the wall and shifted his weight trying to understand where all this was coming from.

"It's a little too late to change my mind now."

He tried his best to lighten the mood by smiling, tilting his head to one side. His hair was long- his face clean shaven and Michonne finally returned his stare.

"Have a good day. Call me later," she finally instructed briefly touching his chest.

Rick kissed her softly goodbye nodding a firm yes before making his way to his new unmarked patrol car. She watched until he drove off, giving him one last wave in the process. When she closed the front door she headed back into their bedroom and stopped as soon as she saw his hat. It had become sort of a fixture and she couldn't remember a time he didn't leave the house with it on.

Without thinking she slipped it on her own head and looked into the mirror. It was slightly too large and she turned from side to side in admiration. This was real. They were a couple entering new territory and the unknown absolutely frightened her.

Eventually, she took the hat off and returned it to its previous location. She didn't need to leave for another hour and decided to tidy up the kitchen before hopping into the shower. Nearly ten minutes past when her cell sounded indicating a text message. She dried her hands off and picked up her phone reading the message on her screen. It only read three words but the meaning behind them made everything inside ache.

Michonne typed the words, I love you too and pressed send setting her cell back down on the counter. She quickly returned to the sink and finished up the dishes, her thoughts centering around Rick...her sister...and her hometown. And for the first time in a long time, Michonne had the urge to connect with her family.

Funny how things change when you fall in love.

* * *

Fitz lifted the green flower pot and removed the tape underneath. It was late afternoon when he arrived into town and couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Olivia. For the past few weeks he contemplated what to do, unsure if visiting for the weekend was a really a good idea.

This was foreign territory for Fitz- in fact most of actions when it came to Olivia were completely out of character. He had no idea why she left such an impression on him but he couldn't shake her...no matter how hard he seemed to try.

The inside of her house was incredibly beautiful and a true reflection of Olivia. Gorgeous hard wood outlined a majority of the home and everything appeared to have its place. He stopped at the bookshelf and studied the pictures looking at photographs of Olivia at different stages in her life. Her parents appeared to be on the younger side and he guessed the other person in most of the photos must have been her brother.

He held up a picture that intrigued him...he was guessing she must have been under the age of 10. She was in a doctor's office of some kind wearing a small child-size lab coat with a miniature stethoscope draped around her neck. Huge red glasses filled up half her face and she was flashing this infectious smile making Fitz's heart melt.

Just as he placed the photo back down the front door opened and Olivia slowly entered instantly locking eyes with him.

"You made it," she smiled, hanging her bag on the hook near the door.

Fitz stood still and placed his hands inside his pockets forcing himself not to reach for her.

"It's been a while," he began, returning the smile. "You look beautiful."

Olivia folded her arms at the chest and suddenly felt shy despite the fact this man had very much seen her naked.

"How was your drive?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Good...I have to admit I'm surprised you agreed to the company. I honestly wasn't sure where we stood."

Seeing him in person again made her rethink why she kept her distance in the first place. He looked incredibly handsome wearing slacks and a navy button up. The color matched his eyes

and she could smell him from across the room- that familiar cologne suddenly bringing back a flood of memories.

"Would you like something to drink? I think have cold beer in the fridge." She was avoiding his comment at all cost and it didn't go unnoticed.

Olivia made a b-line to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator pulling out a BudLight from the door. She quickly reached for a bottle opener in her drawer and could feel Fitz's stare. It was the only type of beer she had and didn't even remember how long it had been taking up space inside. Fitz remained near the bookshelf and politely took the drink when she returned. He didn't take a sip, instead holding it by his side. His fingers looked sexy around the top and she wondered how he did it.

She literally found everything about him attractive.

"You drove three and a half hours to clear the air, didn't you?"

Fitz narrowed his eyes and slowly inhaled, this gesture alone answering Olivia's question.

"I woke up the next morning and you were gone. I've never experienced that before..."

Fitz suddenly paused as if he was thinking of a memory. She couldn't help but wonder how many woman he had done that too. Maybe it was his guilt suddenly getting the best of him.

"I've already apologized about that," Olivia flatly replied defending herself.

They spoke several times about her leaving without saying goodbye and she _was_ sorry. It was a poor decision but it happened and there was nothing she could do about it now.

"I needed to see you and now I'm standing here and I literally have no idea if you're glad to see me or not."

He reacted to his own words and shook his head unsure of why exactly he came to begin with. Regret soon set in and he took a long drink of the beer despite it being one of his least favorite kind. Olivia sat on the sofa and crossed her legs embarrassed by her behavior. She was the queen of giving mixed signals and knew if he left right now she would have no reason to blame him.

"There's a lot going on in my life right now. I quit medical school and I should be spending my time trying to figure out how I'm going to explain this to my parents. But instead I find myself daydreaming...thinking about you and Houston and how scared I am about the feelings I have."

She paused and sucked in a breath very similar to what Fitz did just a few minutes before. Her eyes instantly looked away and before she could continue Fitz was seated next to her on the sofa. his beer now on the small end table next to him. Everything suddenly felt so awkward and she didn't know what else to say.

"Why did you leave? The next morning...I need to know why. I know you've apologized, but you never said _why_."

For reasons he didn't understand her actions hurt him more than he ever thought was possible. And he needed to know. He was desperate for an answer.

"Because I don't want to be hurt, Fitz."

"And..." he pressed further, not letting her skirt around the real issue.

"And I was afraid you'd leave me first."

Fitz sat quietly and Olivia was already emotionally drained. They may had only been together one night but it made a lasting impression - so much so they each couldn't get the other out of their head. Her answer was just as he suspected and it did bring him some peace.

Fear was a powerful motive and if that's what she really was afraid of he was glad he decided to make the trip.

"How many times have you done this to someone- leave the next morning?"

She regretted asking the question the moment it left her mouth and she immediately followed continued without hesitation.

"You know what - don't answer that."

Olivia looked away and closed her eyes when she felt him touch her for the first time. Electricity sparked between them and when she realized what was happening Fitz was in between her legs while sitting on his knees. They were now eye level and she frowned at the face looking back at her. It was sincere and kind and filled with concern.

 _It was everything she didn't deserve._

"Are you happy I'm here? Because I am. And I'm looking forward to waking up next to you in the morning."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and smiled nodding her head up and down a confirmed yes. So many feelings resurfaced, feelings she hadn't felt since the last time she was with Fitz. For whatever reason he made her feel alive and able to concur anything life threw her way.

Fitz kissed her face softly before ultimately resting his forehead against hers. She kept her eyes closed trying to process the fact he was actually here inside her home and in front of her.

This was most definitely going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

Rick pulled his phone out and pressed a number waiting for his mother to answer. He hadn't spoken to her in a few days and something Michonne asked earlier during breakfast made him decide to give her a call. She answered after the third ring and from her voice he could tell she was in a good mood.

They spoke for a few moments about her health and Rick found out his brother was going to be nearby for the weekend. Apparently he made a trip up to Grapevine just to see Olivia and Catherine made it clear that visit was long past due. He encouraged his mother to stop meddling in his brothers life when her interest turned to him...and Michonne.

"That's one of the reasons I phone, Mother. I wanted to let you know we moved in together. I'm actually at my old place now picking up some boxes."

This news pleased his mother a great deal and he tried not to get too worked up over her mentioning how she wouldn't be around forever.

" _Maybe...just maybe_ I'll get some grand-babies out of one of you. There seems to be hope after all."

Rick smiled into the receiver and shook his head. It was just like her to speak in this manner. It felt good letting her know about this next step and he decided to continue sharing about the other change in his life.

"I started back to work today. I'm with a different division now...working with Internal Affairs."

Catherine grew quiet and Rick wasn't certain what to make of his mother's silence. This change was more than likely a surprise and he suddenly wished he had shared this particular piece of information in person.

"I worry about you, Rick. I always wished your father hadn't pushed you into being a police officer."

She hadn't brought this up in quite some time and suddenly the following thought popped into his mind.

"Have you heard from him?" He had to ask.

Silence was on the other end, practically answering the question without words. Rick adjusted himself in place and began to grow uneasy when his mother finally responded.

"I have."

Catherine didn't offer any more information and the revelation left Rick in complete shock. Before he had the chance to pry about his parents conversation his mother ended the call, letting her son know she needed to go.

Rick tossed his phone down and contemplated on whether or not to tell Fitz about this information. He was close by and could check in on her this weekend. Against his better judgement, he decided to let things go and not inform his brother. After all, his parents were grown. Maybe it was time he followed his own advice about meddling.

After loading up the final two boxes of belongings he stood in his yard and looked around. To his surprise the move was easier than he expected as there were no attached feelings of any kind. The house needed to be put on the market and the possibilities of what he could do with the money were endless.

Thoughts of Michonne soon took over and he imagined surprising her with a proposal. Would she even say yes? He honestly had no idea of marriage was something she would ever consider. The amount of money he would get from his house would be substantial and the idea of splurging on a ring settled well inside.

After one last look he climbed back into his new car and pushed thoughts of his father out of his mind. Worrying about him did no one any good and it was time to start thinking about his future.

Moments later the ignition roared into life and just as he pulled away his cell rang. It was Michonne checking on how much longer he would be. He spoke to her for a while on his drive back focusing on their quiet evening ahead. There was much to be said about this type of normal in his life.

It was a normal he now craved...an unfamiliar territory he looked forward to exploring in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update. I sincerely hope you enjoy this (short) chapter :) Please keep in mind this is a crossover fic and will focus on **BOTH** Richonne and Olitz as a couple, as well as their family dynamics. . If you find this problematic, I kindly suggest you read another fan-fiction story that better suites your needs._

 _Chapter 7: One Track Mind_

 _"She was Sunshine. Not the kind you you took shelter from, but the kind you soaked your soul in." ~R. Dahl_

This was the third night in a row, Rick awoke from a bad dream. He was never the dreaming type and couldn't understand why he suddenly began having the same one night after night. It was becoming rather annoying and he knew the best medicine was the person laying right beside him.

Rick rolled over and was instantly greeted with a heavy sigh. He slowly inched his way closer towards Michonne but kept his eyes closed using his senses to guide his hand. The tone body laying next to him was not only in superb shape but nearly perfect in every way.

Having this woman next to him was unlike anything he ever experienced. He looked forward to coming home only because he knew he would get the opportunity to wake up next to this goddess. Another perk...was she often slept in the nude and it simply drove Rick insane.

Unfortunately, he found himself waking up once again agitated and he wished he could make sense of what the dream actually meant. Reluctantly, he decided to stuff his feelings down, focusing on the one thing that could make him feel better. The days of depriving himself from what he wanted most were long gone. Life was simply too short and ever since his accident he vowed to never allow the good things in life to pass him by.

"It's the middle of the night," a crisp voice suddenly bellowed into the air. "Are you alright?"

Michonne returned a few hours before from working a twelve hour shift and he could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Guilt was quick to set in because he woke her and quickly tried to reassure everything was okay.

"Go back to sleep," Rick whispered, kissing her shoulder. "I'm fine."

He slowly began to sit up and just as his feet reached the wooden floor he felt Michonne's hand on the small of his back. It was warm and comforting and he reached behind and gently squeezed before standing upright. The floor below creaked with each step taken and he walked throughout the dark home in boxers and a t-shirt heading directly into the living room.

The need for fresh air felt overwhelming and didn't hesitate in opening the front door. A crisp breeze instantly greeted him and he welcomed the coolness against his skin. The street itself was quiet and he decided to sit on the top step, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

He sensed her before she opened the door and his head turned when she joined him. She was wearing sweats and a cut off tank and Rick spread his legs wider so she could sit in between his knees. Her dreads were pulled back out of her face and he kissed her exposed skin, wrapping an arm loosely around her.

"Go back to sleep," he urged, breathing into her neck.

She lazily leaned back against him and closed her eyes not answering.

They sat like this on their front porch for some time enjoying the quiet. The only sounds that could be heard came from a few crickets in the grass and overall they were content, the right amount of coolness filling the space around them.

"Same dream?" Michonne finally inquired, affectionately hugging his legs.

"Same one," Rick confirmed. He continued to stare ahead and offered no more information.

The dream itself centered around his childhood but was more images than an actual dream. He tried not to allow the memory to take over and focused on the surroundings of the neighborhood. Several street lights were on providing the only light for several miles. Unfortunately, the harder he concentrated, the more he tried to make sense of his dream and before long he could feel his body grow tense.

Michonne must have sensed the change because she began to rub his legs almost as if she wanted to calm him.

"You didn't ask for my opinion but I really think you should give Catherine a call. It may help."

Rick pondered her suggestion and rested his head against hers, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Hearing his mother's name only made him feel worse and he hated being in this type of predicament. His father's return to Grapevine didn't surprise him but the fact his mother actually took him back had him feeling such turmoil inside.

Much had changed in the last few months nearly making his head spin. His mother had gone from divorcing his father to allowing him to move back in all within a years time. He had no idea what she was thinking or better yet why she would put herself through such heartache.

To make things worse, he seemed to have changed roles with his brother because to everyone's surprise he WAS actually talking to their parents. Unfortunately, this only intensified his feelings and not for the better. In his opinion, his father had some nerve coming in and out of their lives and it deeply bothered him on so many levels.

"I can't- Michie. _Not yet_."

He spoke honestly and his response seemed to satisfy Michonne as she didn't question him further. After some time, she slowly stood bending down to kiss him on the lips. Rick grew hard from the contact but didn't make a move. He still felt guilty for waking her and hoped she was headed back to bed.

When the door behind her finally closed his thoughts reverted back to her suggestion. Maybe Michie was right...maybe speaking to his mother _would_ make a difference. He knew Fitz was checking on her- his guess was mainly because of Olivia. It felt odd not really knowing what was going on with his parents.

It was Rick's decision to put distance between him and his mother. It's what felt best at the time and there's nothing he could do to take his behavior back. After all, the past was the past and he had no choice but to look forward.

A noise suddenly caught his attention from inside the house and to his surprise a light had been turned on. His curiosity got the best of him and he eventually stood and headed in. Michonne appeared to be rummaging through the kitchen causing him check the time on the wall. It was nearly 4am and he couldn't believe she didn't go back to sleep.

He headed into the kitchen and found her hovered over a small silver teapot.

"Damn, that smells good. What is it?"

Rick was now behind Michonne peaking over her right shoulder.

"Camomile tea...it'll help you sleep."

Rick's heart ached at her words and he loved the fact this woman was making him tea in the wee hours of the morning. Such kindness meant the world and it was just like her to take care of him in this manner.

It wasn't long before his arms were wrapped around her waist, his lips now caressing the back of her neck. She cocked her head to one side granting him full access and a smirk spread across his face.

"I think there's something else that can help put me to sleep."

His voice was overly deep and he purposely pressed his dick against her backside.

Michonne continued stirring for a few seconds before turning the stove off altogether. She finally turned and faced Rick placing one hand firmly against his cheek. His scruff rubbed against her palm and she flashed him a small smile wrapping her other arm around his neck.

"You have a one track mind, Grimes."

Rick nodded his head in agreement and lifted Michonne placing her on the nearby counter. He cupped her chin keeping the same smirk on his face before leaning in. She tasted sweet, as she always did, and within no time the kiss deepened into something more.

They moved fast undressing one another, their concentration focused and determined. Michonne kept her eyes on him the entire time and there was something about her confidence that simply intrigued Rick. He entered her without warning, roughly with almost an urgency.

Despite being together for several months, their relationship still felt new. They were still exploring each other...sexually and emotionally and making love in this manner only fueled their passion. Michonne seemed to enjoy sex during any hour of the day and Rick took advantage whenever the time felt right.

Her breasts were perfect in his hand and he loved how they simply fit together in every way possible. Michonne seemed to ground him...in ways he wasn't expecting and becoming one with her gave him all the more reassurance. She never backed down, often taking over in the bedroom and this moment now wasn't any different.

"We're gonna make this legal soon- you and me," he half grunted out loud.

They were panting from the over excursion and Michonne continued to grind into him, pressing her breasts firmly against his body.

" _Stop talking,_ " she ordered, ignoring him altogether.

He made comments like this one nearly everyday and Michonne dismissed them each and every time.

Her walls grew slick allowing him further access and the moment he felt her tug his hair from behind he knew she was close. His rhythm quickly increased and nearly three pumps later he emptied himself inside her, burying his face in between her breasts. Their bodies came to a halt in unison and several minutes later he pulled out, reaching for a nearby kitchen towel.

Once he cleaned himself up, he led Michonne back to bed grabbing a bottle water from the fridge. He was hot and sweaty and had half a mind to take a cold shower. Michonne didn't bother dressing and headed straight to bed not saying another word.

Rick gulped down the water and eventually joined her, his mind now too tired to think any more. Michonne draped one leg around him and repositioned herself until Rick rested his arm for her to lay on. This seemed to be what she was waiting for and as soon they were both still he stared at the ceiling fan above for a while until his eyes became too heavy.

Finally, his mind was quiet and it wasn't long until Rick drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Fitz gripped the edges of the bed as the lips around his cock suctioned harder. This was the second consecutive weekend Olivia sucked him dry and his balls began to ache in slight pain from the contact. Her mouth was like magic, moving up and down his shaft with intense precision. He patiently waited for her to begin something he found to be so incredibly sexy...something he never experienced with any other woman.

Like clockwork, Olivia began to hum and the vibration against his penis was like an answer to a prayer. That familiar pull deep within began to fester and his hips jerked upward as his glorious release finally came to fruition. Olivia's speed matched his and he felt her nails dig into his thighs until she finally released his manhood from her mouth.

He felt movement beneath the sheets but was too spent to open his eyes. It was fairly early in the morning- too early- and he honestly didn't have the energy to move. His drive into Dallas had been a long and filled with traffic but well worth the trip.

Fitz and Olivia spent nearly every weekend together since late November, each taking turns commuting. It was the longest " _relationship_ " Fitz ever took part in and he found himself counting down the weekdays until he saw Olivia again. It was his turn to drive up north this particular and because of the hour he didn't bother waking Olivia when he finally arrived just after midnight.

To his surprise he awoke to a good morning blow job and it was just like Olivia to greet him in this manner. He felt her warm body eventually slither up his and he reluctantly opened one eye as she settled next to him. Her hair was in complete disarray with huge curls spilling down the side of her face. She was a vision and part of him didn't understand what he did to even deserve her.

"I missed you," she breathed out, kissing the tip of his chin. She smelled of him which only added to his ego.

"I gathered," he cockily replied.

Fitz rested his head against her hairline and closed his eyes again inhaling her scent. The room was quiet and just as he was about to drift off into sleep he heard the words he had come to dread more than ever before.

"I can't make it down next weekend...I'm sorry."

Fitz eyes flew open and he instantly began to strum the side of her arm mentally urging her to continue.

"I need to take some extra shifts at the restaurant," she further explained. If you can't come up two weekends in a row, I completely understand."

Fitz remained quiet and slowly began to put two and two together. He knew she quit medical school and wondered if her needing the extra cash had anything to do with the repayment of the school loans she mentioned a few weeks back.

"You know I'll drive back up."

He tried to sound reassuring and hoped it came across that way.

"Thank you," Olivia evenly replied.

Fitz offered to loan her some money a when she first mentioned her present situation but Olivia wouldn't even consider such a thing. She made it clear she could take care of herself and he found her attitude about it all ridiculous. He honestly wanted to help and once again found himself bringing up a topic that clearly should've been kept off limits.

"I wish you would reconsider-"

"I've already said no...I appreciate your offer...but no," Olivia cut him off. She was quick to respond and he knew from her matter of fact tone she meant business.

"Stop worrying about me."

Fitz watched Olivia mount him, sitting on his waist. A white sheet was draped around her shoulders exposing part of her body in all the right areas. Her nipples were hard and dark and Fitz soon became fixated watching them.

"If you're trying to change the subject, it's working."

His words made Olivia smile and he placed one arm behind his head getting a better look. The room was dark with the exception of a dimly lit night light near the window. Olivia's bedroom was a stark difference from his condominium back in Houston but her home was beginning to grow on him.

 _And so was Olivia._

"I think it's sweet you care so much. It means a lot."

Their eyes eventually met and Fitz reached for her with his free hand, interlocking fingers.

"But not enough to accept my help."

Olivia's eyes narrowed and she slowly moved her body down, repositioning herself directly on top of him. He loved the feel of her breasts brushing against his skin and moved his arm from behind his head. They were now nose to nose and Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked radiant and he brushed a few long strands tucking them behind her ear.

"I need to figure this out on my own."

Her brown eyes suddenly looked sad and Fitz felt helpless. For the first time in his life he cared about someone more than himself and it shocked him to no end. Maybe this is what his parents felt and it made him realize in that split second this could be why his mother took his father back.

Fitz remained quiet as his mind began to drift. Olivia was the one who broke the news to Fitz about his Dad being back in his Catherine's life. To his surprise, he took the news well and to some extent felt relieved. He hated the fact his mother lived alone and was honestly afraid for his father's well being. These were feelings he wasn't used to having, especially about his father and he knew the woman laying on top of him was the reason why.

"Let me take care of you."

His innermost feelings escaped his mouth and Olivia kissed him gently in response.

"You _are_...just you being here...and you driving back up next weekend...you're doing plenty."

"When are you going to tell your parents?"

Fitz had to ask. He knew it was worrying Olivia more than anything and in many ways keeping her at arms length.

"I'll make you a deal, Mr. Grant," Olivia coyly replied. "When you make peace with your brother, I'll come clean with my Mom and Dad."

Fitz stiffened at the mention of Rick and instantly broke eye contact with Olivia. She quickly cupped his chin with her hands and steadied it back, forcing him to look at her once again.

"He hasn't even called, Liv. _Not once_. And he's supposed to be our father's favorite. You'd think he'd be overjoyed they got back together."

"They're legally divorced, Fitz. I'm sure he has his reasons. Stop waiting for him to be the one to reach out. You should call h-"

Fitz suddenly rose and flipped Olivia on her back not allowing her to continue. She squealed at the change in position but didn't complain, instead wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips began to call his name and their plumpness was just another added bonus of things he celebrated about this woman.

Their kiss was heated and passionate and by the time Fitz came up for air, he was headed south leaving a long trail of kisses down her torso. For added suspense he purposely pulled the sheet over his body and disappeared to another round of loud squeals coming from Olivia. His carefree attitude felt good and he relished in hearing such a sound.

Her stomach flinched as he zeroed in on her navel and he loved the way her body reacted to him. He kissed her stomach endlessly as more muffled giggles could be heard through the sheet. It was overall a playful encounter until Fitz hit the sweet spot between her legs he had come to crave.

Olivia's legs rose from the sensation and he knew she was exactly where he wanted her. His tongue entered her gently and was instantly greeted with fluid from her own arousal. Giggles quickly turned into pleas and the deeper his tongue plunged inside, the louder Olivia became.

He slowly retrieved his tongue and stopped directly over her clit, sucking it hard and without warning. Olivia's entire body practically rose off the bed and he reached up grabbing a breast and pinched her nipple. Pleas soon turned into loud moans and Fitz lifted his tongue pushing his middle finger inside her core. A rush of fluid soon greeted him as Olivia's body convulsed over and over again. He memorized how she orgasmed and held himself towards that standard whenever they made love.

When she finally calmed he left another trail of kisses back up her body similar as before. Olivia's face spoke volumes when he finally peeked from underneath the sheet. Her eyes were closed and part of her face was buried against her pillow.

Fitz smiled and kissed her exposed neckline eventually settling down next to her. She mumbled a few words incoherently but nothing Fitz could make out. His mind began to clear and his last few thoughts centered around how fast he was falling for Olivia Pope. He had grown closer to his mother these last few months than ever before and he knew it was solely because of Olivia. Life with her felt like sunshine and he found himself dreading having to leave the next day.

Almost as if she knew he was thinking about her, she moved once more- her limbs intertwining with his. Olivia ultimately rested her head on his chest... and it remained in that exact location until they awoke the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm so grateful to all those who are enjoying this crossover story. You're encouragement is sincerely appreciated. Xo_

 _Chapter 8: Surrender_

Michonne stared at the calendar hanging in the kitchen and tried not to think about the inevitable. Tomorrow was a day she was dreading and now that Rick was fully in the picture she wasn't certain how his presence would affect the routine she developed on this day over the last few years.

Besides her sister, no one else knew the significance of what tomorrow meant. It would be three years to the day she had a miscarriage and now that the anniversary was approaching she knew keeping it from Rick would not be the best option. Things were going good between them, to the point she was actually feeling like her old self.

Life once again had meaning and she attributed her newfound happiness because of her relationship with Rick. Things were simple and from time to time she even allowed herself to daydream about the possibility of being married again. Unfortunately, the daydreaming stopped when her reality set in.

 _She failed at one marriage...would she really be able to succeed at another one?_

Michonne finally rose from the table and began getting ready for the day. Rick was still in the shower and she could hear him whistling, as he often did, early in the morning. She busied herself in the kitchen for a few minutes, putting their breakfast items away before making her way into the bedroom.

She had an early shift the next few days which meant her schedule would be perfectly coinciding with Rick's. It would be difficult to keep this from him but she honesty had no idea how to share something so personal. It was bad enough Rick wasn't on speaking terms with his parents so bringing up a topic so heavy wasn't exactly something she looked forward to.

It was in her nature to take care of others and avoid her inner demons. This skill was something she learned at an early age from her parents. It was the ultimate deflection strategy and one she had perfected over the years. Unfortunately, such coping mechanisms were easily spotted leaving Michonne with little options.

The time for her to come clean was now and there was simply no other way around it.

Rick eventually emerged freshly showered and entered their bedroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was quite long and wet with part draping into his eyes. Michonne continued dressing while deep in thought and it took Rick several questions before finally getting Michonne's attention.

"Michie..."

Her head snapped up at her name as Rick began putting on his undergarments.

"Sorry," she sheepishly replied. "What did you say?"

Rick sized her up and down for a few moments before repeating his question for the third time.

"I asked about dinner- wanna meet me downtown? It's been a while since we were both on the same schedule."

Michonne thought for a moment and shook her head no in response.

"Not tonight...maybe another night this week. I'm on days for a while. We have time."

She was now completely dressed in uniform and stepped in front of their mirror. Rick's eyes followed her every move and after some time he spoke again, breaking the silence.

"You gonna tell me what's going on or leave me guessing?"

He sounded irritated but didn't care. Something was going on and he had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with the rift between him and his family. His tone made Michonne angry and she hated feeling as if she was being backed into a corner.

"You can be a real dick sometimes."

Michonne shot a glare at him and stood her ground not bothering to wait for a response. She was halfway through the kitchen when Rick caught up blocking her from moving forward.

 _"Stop."_

The softness of his voice froze her still and she appreciated how different his tone sounded. This was the Rick she could confide in and the reason why she fell in love with him to begin with.

"I'm sorry," he continued, holding his hands up in surrender. "Don't leave like this. We promised never to leave under these circumstances."

Rick was right...they _did _ promise never to walk out while arguing. Their professions were too dangerous and neither were guarantee to return home in one piece. It was a promise most people in law enforcement made with their spouses and Michonne intended to hold up with her side of the bargain.

"Tomorrow's a hard day for me," she finally shared.

Her arms crossed at her chest and she stared Rick right in the eyes, her brown eyes cutting him deep. His demeanor quickly shifted and the longer he processed Michonne's revelation, the more concerned he became. He had no idea why tomorrow would be a hard day which only meant one thing.

 _This was about her past._

Without thinking, he walked back into their bedroom and searched for his cell taking Michonne by surprise. She wasn't expecting him to leave the room and before she could question his actions he returned speaking into the receiver. He spoke quickly letting whoever was on the receiving end he would be running late.

"Rick, what are you doing?" She asked, once he ended the call. "We can talk about this later. We both need to get to work."

"No way," he balked," almost daring her to argue with him. "You can't drop this on me and **_not_ ** finish...I'm worried about you. What's wrong?"

"I can't do this now. I only mentioned something because I didn't want you to think this was about you. I know how you are."

Rick eyes widened and he found it quite shocking how well she did indeed know him.

"You can be late."

A long staring contest ensued with neither backing down. Michonne studied Rick's face and in that particular instance wished she didn't find him so attractive. His blue eyes looked serious and she loved the way he cocked his head to one side patiently waiting for her to open up.

His lips suddenly mouthed the word ' _please_ ' and the pent up anger Michonne was feeling quickly thawed. She uncrossed her arms and nearly rolled her eyes as she headed into the living room. Rick followed half dressed and she sat down on the sofa trying to find the words to begin.

This was not how she envisioned sharing such details about her past but Rick was right - she couldn't leave such heaviness between them. The last time they had an important conversation in this room they ended up living together; that was the one thing that honestly gave her hope.

She sat solemnly for some time with Rick directly across from her. He was seated on a nearby ottoman with his arms on his elbows, his body leaned forward. Michonne closed her eyes and gave herself a quick pep-talk before finally opening up about a time in her life she desperately tried to forget.

"You know before I transferred here, I was in a relationship with someone I worked with..."

She decided to begin with information Rick _did_ know, hoping this would help. Rick nodded in agreement and encouraged her continue.

"What you don't know is I was married to him for a short time."

Rick's eyes widened as clear shock set in. He had no idea she was divorced and he wondered what else she was keeping from him.

"We _**never**_ should've gotten married..."

Michonne shook her head in disgust as a wave of memories entered her mind. Rick sat upright and tried to piece what little he did know about Michonne's past together. This was obviously why she never wanted to get into a relationship with him once she transferred to Houston.

"I got pregnant early in the relationship and we wanted to do things right-"

 _"Michonne..."_

Her eyes were slow to make eye contact but once she did, emotion was quick to set in.

"You were pregnant?" His voice was above a whisper almost as if the wind was knocked out of him.

Michonne shook her head up and down and desperately tried to keep her tears from falling.

"I miscarried at 12 weeks," she eventually continued. "The marriage ended shortly after."

Rick grabbed Michonne, practically lifting her from the sofa and placed her on his lap. The gesture took her off guard and the second her body touched his, her emotions released with no warning. Tears spilled over as she quietly wept against Rick's neck.

She hated feeing so vulnerable but deep down was relieved by Rick's reaction. He lovingly caressed her outer thigh and held her close until finally breaking the silence between them.

"I'm so sorry...who else knows? Does your sister?"

Michonne nodded her head up and down, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"She's the only one. I think my Captain knew but I can't be sure. He never directly said anything. It's been three years and I still have issues with it. Every year around this time I think about what could've been. And I think about why something so horrible had to happen."

"It's not your fault, Michie...no one can explain these things."

It felt good exposing her deepest secret and the fact Rick wasn't judging her made her love for him grow even stronger.

"I know you want to get married," Michonne finally replied. She was openly discussing the one topic she consistently shot down leaving Rick all ears.

"But I can't...at least not yet."

Rick smiled at the last two words and softly kissed Michonne's cheek in assurance. It made complete sense why she was so anti-relationship and he hoped his understanding eased Michonne's mind.

"Don't worry about that," Rick assured her, taking in a deep breath.

He regretted mentioning marriage as many times as he did and sincerely hoped she didn't feel pressure. Michonne appeared calmer and he was pleased to see her not crying anymore. She eventually stood, causing Rick to also stand and she touched his cheek in sheer gratitude.

"I can't ever lose you," she breathed, her inner most fears coming to the forefront of her conscious.

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, his lips now inches from hers. It was now time for him to speak his own personal truth...a truth he was glad to profess to the woman he'd come to fall madly in love with.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Olivia sat in her car and stared at the enormous skyscraper directly in front of her. It was midmorning and she she'd been up since 5:00am fighting the traffic down south to Houston.

Showing up unannounced at Fitz's job was risky but she simply had to see him. They had been exclusively dating for months and there was no doubt in her mind she was falling in love with him.

 _He was unlike any man she'd ever met._

Once she mustered up enough courage, she entered the building and was directed to the top floor. The last time she spoke to Fitz was the night before last. Her presence would surely surprise him and she tried to imagine his reaction while waiting in the elevator.

Butterflies soon fluttered her stomach at the realization of actually seeing him again. For reasons she couldn't explain, she craved his presence and could only hope the feeling was mutual.

Finally, the elevator chimed and she was instantly greeted by the words, **_Grant & Associates_ **as soon as the doors parted. The name slightly left her mesmerized and she stood in front of the wall for some time in awe.

There was something about the lettering she found incredibly sexy...it was a mixture of masculinity and confidence that reflected Fitz's personality. It was written in sleek black letters and took up nearly the entire span of the area.

The sound of a phone ringing soon caught her attention and she turned to find a receptionist looking at her inquisitively. She sat behind a wooden desk obviously waiting to see what Olivia needed. Once she proceeded farther into the room she grew more and more anxious. The space itself was grand and she found herself admiring some of the artwork on the walls.

For some reason she expected for Fitz to formally greet her and wasn't prepared for this type of encounter.

"May I help you?" The woman politely asked.

Olivia guessed she was in her mid-forties, her short brunette hair sleeked back and tucked behind one ear. She wore a business suite with high black heels and Olivia was grateful she decided to wear a dress.

"I'm here to see Fitzgerald Grant."

"His next appointment isn't until after lunch...is he expecting you?"

Olivia watched the receptionist scan her computer screen and she was about to step aside and call Fitz herself when the woman asked for her name.

"It's Olivia...Pope-"

The woman's eyes slightly grew in size, almost as if she knew the importance of her name. She quickly stood, asking Olivia to give her a few minutes while she let Fitz know she was here to see him. Olivia politely thanked her and watched as she entered a huge main area filled with different offices. Each room had glass doors and she found herself inching towards the entryway trying to get a better look.

She quickly spotted Fitz in what appeared to be a conference room of some kind. He was standing with his hands in his pockets along with with two other men and Olivia instantly regretted coming unannounced like this.

Just as she contemplated leaving, he turned to speak to the receptionist and instantly looked at the main entrance where Olivia waited. Moments later, he was headed her way with a huge smile spread across his face. His navy pinstriped suit complemented his eyes and she grew moist at the sound of her own name.

"Livvie...this is a surprise."

"I should've phone first-" it was the first thing that came to mind but she wasn't able to finish her thought before he cut her off.

"Don't be silly...your welcome here anytime. It's _really_ good to see you."

Fitz reached for her hand, welcoming her to walk with him and she could feel an abundance of stares darting their way. Their fingers didn't take long to intertwine and several steps later they were approaching a corner office that obviously belonged to him. It was large with a spectacular view of the city and now that she had him all to herself she didn't know where to begin.

"Can I get you anything? Have you eaten? I can order us some lunch."

Olivia watched him press a button on the side of his desk and like magic every glass wall around her tinted dark giving them privacy. She found the gesture impressive and just like the wall with his name, it turned her on immensely.

"I wasn't expecting you until this weekend," he continued now standing directly in front of her. "You couldn't stay away, could you?"

Olivia laughed at his question and she lifted up on her tippy toes kissing him on the lips. Fitz's hands roamed her backside and before things could get more heated she broke contact, stepping away from him.

"I actually need to share something with you, Fitz."

Concern soon spread across his face and he motioned for Olivia to sit down. He sat across from her and she fumbled through her bag looking for the email she printed late last night.

"We haven't known each other for very long...and I really don't even know where to begin, so I think I'm going to just start from the beginning. I got an email from my ex last night and hearing from him after all these months was really a shock. It stirred up a lot of feelings for me and I realized I've been keeping this part of my past from you. Maybe it's been out of fear or shame...I don't really know. But either way, I woke up this morning and couldn't stay in Dallas another minute longer."

Fitz stared at her while his mind raced in a million different directions. She looked beautiful, as she always did, and he fought the urge to touch her. He knew it took guts coming into his office like this and there was something about her confidence he found so attractive. Her dress was simple- long and black and the slit down the left side exposed part of her leg leaving much to be desired. He could tell she was struggling with whatever was on her mind so he decided to rub her leg with his hand, mentally encouraging her to spit whatever it was out.

"Both my parents are doctors and it's been an understanding I would follow in their footsteps since I was a little girl. For the longest time I just wanted to make them proud but the older I got the more I resented them for it. School has always come easy for me yet I never took it serious and that's been my biggest downfall. It took me twice as long to get my undergraduate so when I did get into medical school I took it as a sign...maybe this **_WAS_** my calling. Everything was going exactly as planned until I did something really stupid. I got into a relationship with an attending. He took an interest in me and became somewhat of a mentor and things quickly grew into more. I found out a few months into the relationship he was married."

Olivia stopped and looked away in shame. Fitz touched her leg urging her to continue, letting her know whatever it was, she could confide in him without judgement.

"I tried to end it which made things worse. He left his wife because he thought it was something I wanted...and at first I did but I couldn't live with myself. Long story short, it began to affect me at school. He was essentially my boss and purposely made things extremely difficult-"

"Is this why you quit?"

Fitz sat up at his own question and she could hear the worry in his voice. She shook her head _yes_ at the question and handed him the printed email she received from her ex. She had no idea why she felt the need for him to read this. Most people would find it ridiculous but deep down she didn't want her past mistakes to come back and haunt her.

"Things became too complicated. I just couldn't get past the fact he lied to me for all those months. I know he wanted to work things out but I just didn't trust him. I quit this past semester, literally right before we met. And then I found the job with the nursing agency and I really loved it. It's brought a lot of good people into my life...people like you and Catherine.

Fitz was now reading the email and his focus shifted to the paper in his hands. She wasn't certain if he even heard her last few words so she decided to remain quiet giving him time to read. He turned the page over to see if there was anything on the back before finally looking up. His face was filled with compassion and before he handed her the email back, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I've made my fair share of mistakes, Olivia. And I think it's pretty incredible you drove all this way just to show me this."

Olivia took a breath making herself get this next part out.

"I needed you to know. I don't want any of this to ever come between us. He's ruined my reputation at the hospital so I wanted to set the record straight once and for all. Because your opinion of me is what I care about the most."

Fitz cupped Olivia's chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were glossy and she frowned finally allowing her innermost feelings to surface.

"I'm falling in love with you..."

Fitz slowly inhaled at her confession and kneeled down before Olivia taking her into his arms. They were now nose to nose and Fitz pressed his forehead against hers closing his eyes in the process. It had been a long time since he heard another female utter those words and something within began to ache.

"I'm falling in love with you, too."

Olivia remained quiet and held Fitz tight, relieved all this was out and in the open. They stayed like this for some time, both of them somewhat in shock of sharing the feelings of being in love out loud. It took them both off guard, slightly paralyzing them in place. Olivia was first to speak and tried to play it cool hoping Fitz didn't feel any awkwardness.

"I know you're busy...I'll let you get back to work."

She tried to stand but Fitz pinned her in place, refusing to let her out of his grip.

"Where are you going? Stay and have lunch with me. There's a great deli next store that delivers...you'd love it."

Olivia smiled, secretly hoping he would offer this suggestion again. Once she agreed, they both stood and she watched as Fitz walked around the side of his desk and picked up the phone to order them lunch. He didn't take his eyes off her the entire time and she loved the way he took charge, ordering something off the menu he thought she would enjoy.

When the call ended, he returned back to Olivia and suddenly looked perplexed, asking her the first thing that popped into his mind.

"You're not going back to Dallas tonight, are you?"

Olivia shook her head no and relief spread across his face.

"I took the rest of the week off. I need a break from Dallas. I'm yours until Sunday."

"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that." Fitz breathed into her neck.

They embraced once again as a comfortable silence fell between them. Olivia couldn't have been more pleased about how things turned out and she was truly relieved she decided to make the impromptu trip.

"You know, one of the best medical schools in the entire United States is literally walking distance from my office...incase you decided to ever return to school."

His words took Olivia off guard and she tried not to jump to conclusions.

"Maybe I need to keep my options open."

She chose her words carefully, continuing to gauge his reaction.

"I think you should. But the cost of living downtown is ridiculous. Find yourself a roommate...I think your lawyer boyfriend has a place you can stay rent free. He would love the company."

His tone was flirtatious and Olivia couldn't help but smile at the implication.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," she finally replied.


End file.
